You're Mine
by Mishatake Lala
Summary: -tiga tahun setelah PDN 3- setelah semua yang Naruto lakukan untuk dunia dan yang mereka berikan hanyalah kata "Monster", disaat dia membutuhkan teman mereka semua pergi tanpa peduli itu menyakiti hati dari orang yang menurut mereka Bajingan, sampai pada hari itu hari dimana kemarahan Naruto sudah mencapai puncak dimana dia dengan mata kepalanya sendiri Dia akan… YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**You're Mine**

**_Disclamer_**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Mishatake Lala**

**Pair : Sasuke-Naruto, Itachi-Kyuubi, Shikamaru-Neji, Shikamaru-Ino, Shino-Kiba, Shino-Hinata, Obito-Kakashi, Kakashi-xxx, Yamato-Sai, Kakashi-Shizune DLL.**

**Rat: M (Untuk Kata-Kata, Adegan Kekerasan Dan Adegan Mature)**

**Genre: Drama / Romance / Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning: YAOI,BL,Shonen-ai,OOC,Ababil,alur kaya orang balapan,alur maksa,Geje,RAPE, Absurd,ide pasaran ,typo (s),miss typo(s ) , Dosa tanggung sendiri bahasa amburadul,alur kecepatan ,dan cerita di buat untuk para penyuka SasuNaru &ItaKyuu dan author sendiri .**

**EYD+SA (sesuka author) maaf bagi para readers-san sekalian yang suka bahasa yang sangat runtut lala gak pake itu.**

**(O . o)v**

**(O . o)v**

**(O . o)v**

**Chapter 1 : Broken Angel**

**DISINI NEJI TIDAK MATI**

.

.

"talk"

'mind'

["bijuu talk"]

['bijuu mind']

Sasuke,Naruto,Sai,Gaara = 20 tahun..

Sakura,Ino,Tenten,Hinata = 20 tahun.

Shikamaru,Neji,Chouji,Rock Lee,Shino,Kiba = 21 tahun.

Kakashi,Yamato,Shizune = 32 tahun

SUMMARY:

-tiga tahun setelah PDN 3- setelah semua yang Naruto lakukan untuk dunia dan yang mereka berikan hanyalah kata "Monster", disaat dia membutuhkan teman mereka semua pergi tanpa peduli itu menyakiti hati dari orang yang menurut mereka Bajingan, sampai pada hari itu hari dimana kemarahan Naruto sudah mencapai puncak dimana dia dengan mata kepalanya sendiri Dia akan…Dan hari itu juga adalah hari dimana Kyuubi memberitahu hal yang sanggat mengejutkan dan hari itu… semua berubah bahkan isi hatinya pun berubah . andaikan mereka semua tau bahwa semua ini hanyalah salah satu dari rencana 'Orang itu' untuk mendapatkan cintanya,obsesinya, belahan jiwanya Uzumaki Naruto.

~Scream~it~is~hurt~chica~

Konohagakure.

Sabtu .21.49 WK.

TES…

TES…

TES….

ZRASSSS….

Gerimis hujan yang berubah menjadi hujan deras membasahi bumi seakan tidak menjadi halangan untuk 'orang' ini duduk diam dipohon disebelah jendela apartemen milik orang yang paling dicintainya tanpa memperdulikan tubuhnya menjadi basah kuyup. sambil menyeringai dengan sanggat mengerikan 'orang' ini memperhatikan orang yang dia klaim sebagai miliknya .Orang yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya yang sayangnya hatinya bukan miliknya kembali menyendiri di kamarnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya ,UZUMAKI NARUTO miliknya. orang yang menjadi obsesinya sejak pertama kali melihatnya dan untuk kesekian kalinya dia melihat tatapan kosong beserta cairan yang paling dia benci didunia ini air mata & darah mengalir dari tubuh yang menjadi objek fantasi liarnya setiap malam.

"Ini hukuman untukmu baby ,karena kau sudah berani mencintai mereka para pelacur binal menjijikan itu" ucap 'orang' itu dengan nada yang sangat dingin mengalahkan dinginnya udara malam yang sedang hujan ditambah petir menggelegar menambah kesan horor dari orang misterius itu.

"Kkhh…Khukhukhukhu….UWAHHAHAHAHHA..KHEKEH..Sedikit lagi,sedikit lagi dan kau milikku selamanya Uzumaki Naruto … Rencanaku untuk mendapatkanmu walau hatimu bukan milik ku akan berjalan sempurna dan tinggal membangunkan pion-pion ku dari kematian dan selama-lamanya kau dan aku tidak akan terpisahkan la-gi sa-ya-ng …-" ucap 'orang' ini dengan penekanan di awalnya dan nada sing a song di akhir kalimatnya.

Sedetik kemudian orang misterius berambut putih ini menghilang dari pohon yang didudukinya ,menghilang saat petir kembali menyambar bumi dan mematangkan rencana mendapatkan orang yang sangat dia cintai Uzumaki Naruto jinchuriki dari bijuu terkuat saat ini .

~Scream~it~is~hurt~chica~

Inside Naruto's mind :

.

.

.

Didalam alam bawah sadar Naruto terlihat ada banyak sel yang tidak berisikan apapaun dan jika kita lurus terus sambil mengikuti jalan sel itu / aroma appel yang menyebar di udara dengan sanggat kuat kita akan menemukan tempat kosong nan luas yang dahulunya adalah sel terbesar di alam bawah sadarnya Naruto, yang kini terdapat sebuah tempat kosang berisikan rubah berekor 9 dan seorang anak laki-laki yang memiliki ciri-ciri rambut blonde,kulit tan,mata sapphire,tiga goresan di kiri-kanan pipi nya,leher jenjang,tinggi 180 cm,pakaian orange dengan warna hitam persegi panjang di dada sampai pinggul dan untuk baju hitam semua untuk tanggan dan kakinya, dan yang terakhir anak laki-laki ini bernama Uzumaki Naruto anak terakhir atau bisa dibilang anak satu-satunya dari klan Namikaze dan Uzumaki.

Keadaan dari Naruto saat ini sanggat-sanggat buruk bagaimana tidak sejak tadi dia hanya menangis sambil diam di pangkuan ekor dan berbaring diperut kyuubi a.k.a kurama ,hebat bukan anak yang biasanya ceria,periang,selalu menebar senyuman yang menawan,dan hyperaktif kini menangis dalam diam hanya karena dua wanita yang menurut kyuubi dua pelacur binal bagaimana tidak kyuubi masih bisa memaklumi jika mereka menolak cinta dari secara sopan –untuk Hyuuga- atau secara kasar –untuk Haruno- tapi yang mereka lakukan itu sungguh membuat malu anak terakhir dari pasangan MinaKhusi sudah dipelototi,ditampar,diejek, dan dihina kurang apa coba ..ah, tentu saja air minum dalam gelas yang berisikan wine kualitas tinggi disemburkan ke kepala Naruto .

Sungguh jika kyuubi adalah manusia atau bisa keluar saat itu yang akan dilakukannya adalah merobek,mencabik,memutilasi,membakar,membunuh mereka,atau munggkin merape kedua pelacur binal itu didepan umum dan mengarak keliling lima negara besar tentunya dengan diikat tanggan dan kakinya di lebarkan selebar-lebarnya sampai mereka split atau mempertontonkan vaginia mereka dan yang terakhir yang akan kyuubi lakukan adalah menulis kata FUCK ME BECAUSE I'M A SLUTY BITCHY WHORE di tubuh mereka berdua saking marahnya Kyuubi ,lalu saat Naruto sampai di apartemen dan kekkai yang sengaja Naruto pasang ditubuhnya sudah dilepas Kyuubi hampir saja keluar dalam bentuk bentuk bijuu aslinya hendak menggulang tragedi 17 tahun lalu saat Naruto masih bayi dan tubuh Kyuubi dikendalikan oleh Obito yang sekarang masih berada dipenjara bawah tanah konoha*A.

[ "Bocah, diluar sana masih ada banyak wanita lupakan saja kedua pelacur binal itu." ] ucap Kyuubi santai tapi menggunakan nada yang dingin sambil membelai kepala Naruto dengan salah satu ekornya .Pada saat PDN 3 sudah berakhir Kyuubi berjanji atau mungkin bersumpah siapapun yang menyakiti Jinchuriki kesayangannya ini akan mati ditanggannya tapi lihat ,dia sendiri yang membuat janji a.k.a sumpahnya dan Naruto sendiri yang membuatnya tidak bisa menepatinya.

"…"

["Naruto"]

"…"

["BOCAH JAWAB SAAT AKU BICARA BRENGSEK…!"] teriak Kyuubi tidak sabaran . Ia paling benci jika saat dia berbicara tapi tidak ditanggapi sama sekali itu seakan tidak menghormatinya sebagai bijuu dengan kekutan yang lebih besar daripada bijuu yang lainnya -Untuk Sekarang- harga dirinya yang bahkan lebih tinggi dari pada alam semesta ini seakan dicoreng secoreng-corengnya.

"Oh" hanya dua kata yang keluar dari bibir kissable Naruto membuat Kyuubi yang memang pada dasarnya paling mudah tersulut emosinya ,menggeram marah walau sebenarnya Kyuubi ingin mencincang Naruto sampai tidak memiliki daging lagi tapi sayangnya Kyuubi tidak bisa melakukan itu karena anak ini sudah dia anggap adik sendiri .Bahkan tahun lalu dia sendiri yang meminta -memaksa- naruto memanggilnya kurama atau kyuu-nii.

PLAK

["BAKAYAROU ,KONOYAROU JIKA KAU HANYA INGIN MENGGALAU RIA LEBIA BAIK KAU MENGGALAU DI TEMPAT LAIN BUKAN DISINI BOCAH ,KAU MEMBUAT TEMPAT SUCI KU INI MENJADI SURAM DASAR IDIOT"] setelah menampar kepala Naruto dengan ekor yang dia pakai untuk mengusap kepala jinchuriki kesayangannya ,Kyuubi kembali meneriaki Naruto sayangnya kala orang galau itu pasti menanggapinya sebaliknya.

"kyu-nii aku menggantuk nanti saja marah-marahnya " selesai mengucapkan itu Naruto memejamkan matanya dan seolah menulikan pendengarannya dari segala sumpah serapah yang Kyuubi lontarkan padanya.

Suasana hening seketika saat Kyuubi Melihat orang yang sudah dianggapnya adik sendiri benar-benar tertidur tampaknya hari ini memang adalah hari yang sanggat melelahkan terutama setelah kejadian beberapa hari lalu saat dirinya dihina Haruno itu saat Naruto meminta sakura menjadi kekasihnya .

sungguh Kyuubi heran bukan main apakah Haruno itu buta atau mungkin katarak matanya mungkin jika Kyuubi mencungkil matanya dari ,lobang matanya Haruno itu bisa melihat bahwa sampai mati pun Uchiha bungsu yang namanya Sasuke itu tidak akan pernah menyukai wanita ataupun membalas perasaan Haruno itu bahkan jika manusia dengan mata yang sanggat tajam seperti hyuuga juga tidak akan pernah tau tindak tanduk Uchiha Bungsu itu sudah menggatakan bahwa "I'm so gay" sepertinya hanya Kyuubi yang mengetahui bahwa kenyataan sebenarnya dari Uchiha bungsu itu.

SREET..

Kyuubi pun membungkus tubuh Naruto dalam pelukan ekor lembut nan hangat miliknya dan ikut pergi tidur bersama anak pembawa sial menurut warga Konoha dan monster menurut tem- umm.. mungkin MANTAN TEMAN-TEMANNYA.

"Che… jika mereka tau bahwa kejadia itu uchiha brengsek itu yang memulai nya lebih dahulu" ucap Kyuubi lirih sambil memejamkan matanya.

~Scream~it~is~hurt~chica~

Kedai Yakini-Q

Sabtu. 22.09 WK

"KANNNPAAAA…!"

Keadaan kedai Yakini-Q itu yang kini sangat Ramai. Salah satu bilik yang dipenuhi oleh rocky Twel-Eleven yang sedang merayakan 1 bulan pacaran salah satu dari sahabat mereka yaitu Yamanaka Ino dan Nara Shikamaru .Aneh memang jika gadis paling cerewet bersanding dengan pemuda paling pemalas dikonoha ,tapi itulah yang terjadi mereka benar-benar menjadi sepasang kekasih ya, walaupun mereka terkadang selalu bertengkar tetapi itu tidak membuat merenggangnya hubungan mereka berdua.

"ahh… Shika-kun semoga hubunganmu dengan Ino-chan semakin langgeng ya… dan semoga kalian akan selalu bersama sampai menikah nanti …! " ucap salah satu dari ninja yang menjadi pahlawan Yaitu Hyuuga Hinata ,dengan lancar padahal biasanya dia bebicara dengan lirih atau mungkin tergagap-gagap.

"hah….merepotkan saja" kata Shikamaru sambil menguap lebar. Memang nadanya seolah tidak peduli tapi lihat mukanya yang memerah dan senyum kecil terpatri di bibir tipisnya cukup menunjukan bahwa dia menyetujui kata-kata dari anak dari garis utama klan Hyuuga tersebut.

BLUSH

"CIIEE…INO KAU BLUSHING " teriak mantan rivalnya Haruno Sakura tepat disebelah telinga kirinya .

Dan kecerian mereka terus berlangsung sampai satu pertanyaan keluar dari bibir salah satu ninja yang juga menjadi pahlawan perang ,tetapi tingkat nya lebih tinggi daripada Rocky 12 yang merupakan jounin, tingkat dari orang yang mengeluarkan pertannyaan ini adalah Kazekage jadi sudah jelas bukan jika orang nya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Sabaku No Gaara.

"Mana Naruto ?" tanya Gaara dengan sedikit menggunakan nada tanya pada akhir kalimat pertanyaanya. Walaupun datar tetapi setidaknya masih mau bertanya tentang ninja yang sekarang keberadaanya bahkan selalu tidak dipedulikan oleh Warga Konoha,dan dikucilkan oleh MANTAN teman-temannya. Jika boleh Gaara ingin sekali membawa Naruto keluar dari Konoha dan membuatnya bahagia di Suna walaupun yang bisa ditawarkannya hanyalah orang-orang yang pasti akan menyayanginya dan mencintainya.

"Che…untuk apa bertanya tentang monster itu…!" hina Sakura tanpa tau malu .Jika dia mengingat semua pengorbanan Naruto harusnya dia bersyukur bahwa Naruto itu masih sabar dan tidak membunuhnya dengan bijuu damma karena emosi dengan perkataan pedas wanita penyandang marga Haruno ini.

Selesai mengucapkan kalimat itu semuan orang disitu terdiam bahkan mereka semua seakan tidak ada yang berani bergerak hanya 1 cm dari tempat mereka sekarang kecuali untuk orang yang kini berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari bilik itu sebelum satu pertanyaan keluar dari mulut Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun kau mau kemana..?" tanya wanita yang mempunyai surai NORAK berwana merah muda ini dengan nada yang sok dimut-imutkan . Jika tidak BEGO mungkin kata yang cocok adalah GOBLOK untuk pertanyaan dari wanita bersurai merah muda ini, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa bertanya pertanyaan yang begitu konyol seperti itu pikir saja sendiri siapa yang mau berada di tengan kerumunan orang dan tidak ada bahan untuk dijadikan hiburan disini lebih baik dia pergi bukan dan maaf saja Sasuke yang anti sosial ini harus berada di antara para penjilat lebih baik dia pergi ke apartemen Naruto mungkin mendobrak pintunya, merapenya ,lalu menculiknya setelah selesai melakukan belasan ronde.

TAP

Seketika Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya sambil Menyeringai, menyadari pikiran yang sempat terlintas dibenaknya ide gila nan aneh tapi mungkin akan dilakukannya suatu saat nanti.

"Hn" jawab anak satu-satunya yang menyandang marga Uchiha ini, jawaban ambigu yang artinya masih sulit dimengerti oleh manusia awam.

~Scream~it~is~hurt~chica~

Komogakure.

Minggu . 01.22 WK

Daerah perjudiaan Akeru .

.

.

Suasana Komogakure di daerah perjudian Akeru*B saat ini sanggat kacau bagaimana tidak beberapa jam lalu baru saja terjadi Penculikan adik Raikage yang satu-satunya disini saat Bee sedang menghilangkan kebosanannya. Anehnya penculikan itu baru diketahui setelah ada ledakan di daerah perjudiaan yang biasa didatangi oleh anak bungsu sandainme raikage yang dicuragai oleh Suii penasehat Raikage adalah ledakan dari Bijuu Damma dan ini merupakan hal yang sanggat gawat jika sampai kabar hilangnya Jinchuriki yang menunjang keamanan suatu negara besar seperti Komogakure diketahui oleh negara lain kemungkinan akan banyak Buronan dan bandit akan datang ke, komogakure untuk menyerang negara ini juga jangan lupakan fakta bahwa setelah perang dunia ninja ke tiga komogakure adalah negara dengan total kehilangan prajurit dan ninja paling banyak daripada negara lain .

"CARI BEE-SAMA SECEPATNYA IDIOT" teriak wanita bersurai merah dengan ikat kepala berlambang komogakure yang sanggat ia bangga-banggakan ,wanita ini biasa dipanggil karui dan dia sekarang menjadi istri dari gurunya,orang yang sekarang diculik Killer Bee. Mereka berdua sekarang menjadi pengawal dari adik Yondaime Raikage yang memiliki kebiasaan kabur dari desa jika sedang bosan siapa lagi coba jika bukan Killer Bee.

"JANGAN DIAM SAJA SIALAN… CARI JUGAAA BEE-SAMA BERENGSEK GUNAKAN OTAK IDIOT KALIAN ITU …DAN MANA NINJA SENSOR YANG KUPERINTAHKAN DATANG KESINI… !" kembali Karui meneriaki orang disekitarnya ,bahkan mantan kekasihnya yang hanya menunjukan wajah meringis dari tadi tidak berani menanggapi wanita yang sanggat mengerikan jika sudah mulai mengamuk ini. Dengan segenap keberanian yang dimilikinya walaupun kurang meyakinkan berapa persen sisa keberaniannya Omoi menyela Karui yang masih sibuk meneriaki semua ninja yang ikut dalam misi tingkat S ini .

TAP

"APA HAH…!"

"Karui para ninja yang ku kirim ke daerah utara mendapatkan syal yang biasa dipakai Bee-sama" sambil menepuk pundak Karui dengan tanggan kirinya ,omoi menunjukan syal yang diberikan oleh bawahanya yang baru saja sampai tapi sepertinya dia melakukan kesalahan harusnya dia melakukan itu saat kemarahan Karui sudah berkurang tapi yang dia lakukan malah memberitahu clue yang dia dapatkan saat wanita bersurai merah ini sedang dalam mode iblis .

Suasana yang sebelumnya sudah sangat tegang menjadi lebih tegang saat semua ninja disitu melihat dengan perlahan aura hitam keluar dari tubuh Karui ,lalu dengan perlahan Karui mengambil syal merah dari tanggan Omoi . berapa menit berlalu suasana masih hening bahkan bergerak saja mereka tidak bisa ,seolah-olah ada sebuah paku yang menancap dikaki mereka .

"Hiks…Hikss..akan ku bunuh…akan ku bunuh kaaAAUUU BAJINGANN…UUUUARRGGHHH AKU BERSUMPAH AKAN MEMBUNUH ORANG YANG MELAKUKAN INI PADAMU BEE-KUN" Hilang. Semua pertahanan Karui agar tidak menangis saat melihat darah di syal milik suaminya menghilang dalam sekejap dengan emosi yang sudah memenuhi seluruh darah dalam nadinya Karui berteriak untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum semuanya menggelap dan berikutnya tubuh kurusnya jatuh ketanah dan Omoi yang berteriak memanggil namanya adalah hal yang dilihatnya sebelum pinggsan.

TBC

*A= obito disini gak mati terus dia itu setelah selesai PDN 3 ditangkap dan dijebloskan ke penjara cinta milik Kakashi-ABAIKAN- ..ukh yang benar itu dijebloskan ke penjara bawah tanah Konoha. Penjara khusus untuk semua orang yang telah menjadi kriminal tingkat internasional tapi seharusnya Obito diberikan hukuman seumur hidup tapi karena pembelaan Sasuke dan Naruto di pengadilan Obito hanya diberikan tiga tahun dengan catatan selama waktu yang tidak diketahui dia harus dipasang borgol pemakan cakra.

*B= Akeru ( 明ける )= Malam berlalu menjadi pagi . tempat ini hanyalah khayalan lala yang pas nyari nama-nama tempat judi yang bagus kaya gimana dan pas dapat nama ini otak ero lala bekerja ke adegan ranjang,mafia,dll .

Cuap-cuap lala:

I'm not sorry…babe

Khukh..,.hahaha... Fic ini dibuat untuk semua fujodanshi yang membenci jenong Sialan itu Tapi karena lala memang pada dasarnya merupakan sadistic & masoschicst (?) jadi semua charanya akan lala buat tersiksa bahkan selingkuhan lala Sasuke,dan tunangan lala Naruto #Ngarep lala buat lebih tersiksa daripada chara lainnya.

Mohon bantuannya minna-san kalo ada yang salah kasih commentnya.

Bye-bye *Lambaikan Paha Ayam Goreng*.


	2. Chapter 2

**You're Mine**

Disclamer

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Mishatake Lala**

Pair : Sasuke-Naruto, Itachi-Kyuubi , Shikamaru-Neji , Shikamaru-Ino , Shino-Kiba ,Shino-Hinata ,Obito-Kakashi , Kakashi-xxx, Yamato-Sai , Kakashi-Shizune DLL.

Rat: M (Untuk Kata-Kata, Adegan Kekerasan Dan Adegan Mature)

Genre: Drama / Romance / Hurt/Comfort

Warning: YAOI,STRAIGHT,BL,semi-AU,Shonen-ai,OOC,Ababil,alur kaya orang balapan,alur maksa,Geje,RAPE, Absurd,ide pasaran ,typo (s),miss typo(s ) , Dosa tanggung sendiri bahasa amburadul,alur kecepatan ,dan cerita di buat untuk para penyuka SasuNaru &ItaKyuu dan author sendiri .

EYD+SA (sesuka author) maaf bagi para readers-san sekalian yang suka bahasa yang sangat runtut lala gak pake itu.

(O . o)v

(O . o)v

(O . o)v

**Chapter 2 :Always Hurt.**

.DISINI NEJI TIDAK MATI.

.

. "talk"

'mind'

["bijuu talk"]

['bijuu mind']

{"Bisikan xxx"}

Sasuke,Naruto,Sai,Gaara = 20 tahun..

Sakura,Ino,Tenten,Hinata,Karui = 20 tahun.

Shikamaru,Neji,Chouji,Rock Lee,Shino,Kiba = 21 tahun.

Omoi,Suii,Darui,Karin =23 tahun

Kakashi,Yamato,Shizune = 32 tahun

SUMMARY:

-tiga tahun setelah PDN 4- setelah semua yang Naruto lakukan untuk dunia dan yang mereka berikan hanyalah kata "Monster", disaat dia membutuhkan teman mereka semua pergi tanpa peduli itu menyakiti hati dari orang yang menurut mereka Bajingan, sampai pada hari itu hari dimana kemarahan Naruto sudah mencapai puncak dimana dia dengan mata kepalanya sendiri Dia akan…Dan hari itu juga adalah hari dimana Kyuubi memberitahu hal yang sanggat mengejutkan dan hari itu… semua berubah bahkan isi hatinya pun berubah . andaikan mereka semua tau bahwa semua ini hanyalah salah satu dari rencana 'Orang itu' untuk mendapatkan cintanya,obsesinya, belahan jiwanya Uzumaki Naruto. YAOI

.

.

Konohagakure ,Daerah Distrik Klan Uzumaki.

Kediaman Uzumaki Kushina

Minggu .08.13 .

[/"HENTIKAN BAKANARUUU …!"\]

[/PLAK\]

[/"DASAR HOMO MENJIJIKAN BERANINYA KAU MENYAKITI SASUKE-KUN"\]

{"BUNUH MEREKA SEMUA NARUTO-KUN"}

[/"aku kecewa padamu Uzumaki-san"\]

[/BRAK\]

GASP

Pemuda blonde itu membuka matanya dan mengejapkannya sebentar sambil melirik keadaan kamarnya di Distrik kediaman klan Uzumaki yang sangat bersih hasil kerja keras nya selama 1 jam dengan menggunakan jurus seribu bayangan miliknya. Setelah 'kejadian itu' semua hal yang yang disayangi Naruto menghilang sedikit demi sedikit dan semuanya selalu berhasil menyayat hati Naruto mulai dari Sakura yang membencinya, Hinata yang sepertinya mulai sadar bahwa dia tidak pantas bersanding dengan MONSTER,Sasuke yang selalu menatap dirinya dengan pandangan merendahkan,Kakashi-sensei yang mulai mengabaikannya atau lebih tepatnya pura-pura tidak mengenal dirinya dan kawan-kawannya yang lain.

"kh.."

'mimpi buruk itu lagi' batin Naruto sambil mengusap keringat di keningnya dan mencoba bangun dari ranjang empuk king size miliknya seorang . hebat bukan setelah PDN berapa banyak yang berubah dari Naruto mulai dari tempat tidur sampai penampilan pun kini berubah 180% dulunya dia adalah seorang yang urakan dan norak sekarang dia menjadi tampan,berkaharisma dan tidak ketinggalan jaman dalam urusan pakaian.

TAP

Dengan perlahan Naruto menuruni kasur empuknya dan berjalan sedikit sempoyongan ke arah tempat dapur miliknya tepat di sebelah lorong yang lurus dari kamarnya. Sampai di persimpangan jalan antara dapur-kiri- ,tempat oforu*-lurus- dan perpustakaan-kanan- yang diberi penunjuk taman mawar yang entah siapa yang menanamnya, Naruto menghentikan langkahnya untuk sekedar mengagumi taman itu ,walaupun sudah dilihat berkali-kali pun taman itu selalu membuat Naruto kagum.

Rumah Naruto yang sekarang adalah warisan dari ibunya Uzumaki Kushina dan dia juga memiliki 1 lagi rumah di distrik kediaman klan Namikaze. Distrik kediaman Klan Namikaze pasti akan membuat semuanya tampak mewah bahkan hanya untuk kamar tidur tapi berbeda dengan Distrik kediaman klan Uzumaki sedikit lebih sederhana walaupun tidak memungkiri ada sedikit kemewahan yang diberikan dalam dalam pembangunannya.

.

.

.

~Scream~it~is~hurt~chica~

.

.

.

SLURP

"hah.." ini merupakan ramen instan kelima yang sudah dimakan Naruto . selalu saja seperti ini sejak 'kejadian itu' setahun lalu Naruto lebih suka menyendiri ataupun membaca buku yang ada di perpustakan klan Uzumaki , itu lebih baik daripada berjalan-jalan didesa tanpa ada yang mau menemani mu dan semua orang yang melihatmu akan berlari ketakutan atau mereka akan mencemohmu dari belakang, tidak terima kasih lebih baik Naruto menyendiri daripada kembali merasakan sakitnya dihina orang yang disayanginya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal sakit ingat saat dimana Naruto menangis kemarin dan ada darah ditubuhnya -Kepalanya- itu sebenarnya, saat ingin mengambil barang yang tertinggal di Apartemennya dulu karena dua hari sebelumnya dia secara tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan antara tomo Jii-chan –pemilik apartemen yang Naruto sewa- dan Miwako Obaa-san –salah satu orang yang ikut menyewa Apartemen milik tomo Jii-chan.

ternyata saat memasuki kamar Apartemennya hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah kata MATI KAU MONSTER yang ditulis di dinding menggunakan cat berwarna merah darah dan saat ingin menghapusnya agar Tomo jii-chan tidak merugi dia malah kena sial yang ternyata dinding yang dicoret itu diberi jebakan jika ada sentuhan yang beratnya lebih dari koin 500 yen akan mengaktifkan jebakan itu yang ternyata dibalik dinding itu ditanam Kunai dan Shuriken Untung Naruto masih sempat menghindar walaupun kepalanya tergores sedikit dan yang membuatnya menangis adalah salah satu kunai itu bergambarkan lambang Uzumaki Hadiah yang diberikannya kepada sepupunya dulu Uzumaki Karin sebelum 'kejadian itu' .

.

.

~~FLASHBACK~~

Naruto POV:

.

.

Apartemen Naruto, Konohagakure

Jum'at . 07.39 WK.

.

'Tsk…siapa sih yang teriak-teriak…brengsek apa dia tidak tau aku sedang tidur apa..!.' teriakku dalam batinku ini masih pagi dan Teriakan Miwako Obaa-san sudah membuat kepala ku yang sedang pusing ini tambah pusing jika dia tau aku baru pulang dari Misi Kelas S yang memakan waktu 1 bulan penuh dengan istirahat yang kurang dari 5 jam tiap harinya . perlahan aku turun dari kasur ku yang sudah tidak jelas bentuknya dan pergi ke arah pintu saat tangganku sudah mencapai gangang pintu ,dan hendak membukanya ada teriakan lagi yang membuatku seakan menjadi manekin patung porselen.

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI CEPAT KAU USIR MONSTER ITU KELUAR DARI SINI…!" teriak Miwako Obaa-san didepan apartemen milikku.

DEG

SAKIT sekali rasanya mendengar Miwako Obaa-san memanggilku monster padahal dulu dia menyayangiku seperti anaknya sendiri 'walaupun ingin sekali rasanya aku membunuh semua orang dikonoha ini tetapi selalu ku tahan rasa itu APA KAU TAU ITU.' dan pemikiran itu selalu muncul setiap kalian mengatakan bahwa aku adalah monster tapi apa kalian sadar bahwa monster sebenarnya adalah KALIAN SEMUA.

"Tidak akan pernah . sampai aku mati Naruto-Kun akan selalu kubiarkan tinggal disini ,itu adalah haknya ingin pergi atau tidak …!" kali ini suara Tomo jii-chan yang membela ku ,walaupun begitu hatiku kembali sakit aku tidak ingin membiarkan orang yang ku sayangi kembali tersakiti bagaimana mungkin dia bisa membela aku yang jelas-jelas bukan siapa-siapa dirinya.

" TOMOCHARU JIKA KAU TIDAK MENGUSIR DIA DARI SINI AKU BERSUMPAH AKAN MEMBUAT SEMUA ORANG DI APARTEMEN INI PERGI …!"

'Apa kata Miwako Obaa-san Tadi dia akan membuat semua orang pergi dari apartemen ini ,memang apa haknya? dia hanyalah orang dengan pendidikan rendah yang bekerja di rumah makan kecil' sambil mendengus geli aku kembali mendengar pembicaraan demi pembicaraan yang semakin memanas itu tapi sepertinya yang terakhir adalah yang paling membuaku murka.

"JIKA KAU TIDAK INGIN AKU AKAN MEMBERI TAU SELURUH WARGA DI KONOHA BAHWA KAU MASIH MAU MEMBELA MONSTER BAJINGAN,HOMO,SIALAN ITUU."

{"hancurkan mereka idiot..!"}

Cukup jika kalian mengatakan diriku adalah monster aku masih bisa bersabar tapi jika kalian mengatakan aku adalah seorang homo kalian akan menyesalinya pikirku sambil mencoba menahan cakra Kyuubi yang hendak keluar sesuai dengan perasaanku yang kali ini ingin mencabik sesuatu dan mencoba mengabaikan bisikan aneh yang menghampiri pendengaranku. Perlahan kubuka pintu apartemen dan yang kudapatkan malah tatapan benci dari Miwako Obaa-san.

Naruto POV END:

Creekk…(SFX : DOOR OPEN )

"diam kalian berdua dan jika itu kemauanmu akan kulakukan itu Miwako" ucap Naruto tanpa Embel-embel Obaa-san dengan nada yang datar walaupun itu harus mengorbankan hatinya yang sakit karena melihat wajah terluka dari orang yang selama ini selalu memberikan dia rumah untuk berlindung.

BRAK…(SFX: DOOR CLOSE)

Selama beberapa menit Naruto terdiam dibelakang pintu dan menekan cakra miliknya sampai kelevel yang perlu seorang sannin untuk merasakannya ,dan kalian tau Naruto mendapatkan hal yang sangat menggejutkan ternyata disaat-saat sepeti ini instingnya berguna sekali , untung sekali dia menuruti instingnya yang mengatakan untuk diam dibelakang pintu dan tetap mendengar pembicaraan mereka yang selanjutnya.

"yess.. dia akan pergi dari sini akting yang bagus tomocharu "

"huh… seharusnya kita melakukan ini dari dulu Miwako"

"Kau benar tomocharu seharusnya kita lakukan ini dari dulu agar tidak perlu repot-repot mengusirnya"

SREET

Tubuh Naruto yang sebelumnya bersandar dipintu ,merosot jatuh ke tanah saking terkejutnya. Jadi selama ini Tomo jii-chan hanya berpura-pura mengangapnya masih ada didunia ini,jadi semua ini hanya kepalsuan belaka?.

KREK…

Tes..

Tess

Mengepalkan tangannya dengan sangat kuat sampai berdarah sepertinya belum cukup untuk meredakan amarah yang perlahan mulai memasuki tubuhnya dan tetesan air matanya yang mulai jatuh dari matanya menandakan Naruto merasakan sakit yang amat sangat bukan dari tangannya yang berdarah tapi hatinya yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai kehilangan cahayanya.

"Kenapa ?"

{"buat mereka sengsara..Naruto-kun…."}

Hanya itu kata yang mungkin bisa Naruto keluarkan dari mulutnya. Apakah salah jika dia hanya ingin dicintai,mencintai,dihormati,dan menghormati hanya empat suku kata sederhana itu saja yang diperlukannya dari para temannya walaupun mereka tidak lagi menganggap Naruto temannya tetapi bagi Naruto mereka adalah setengah dari jiwanya yang perlu ia lindungi dengan nyawanya jika perlu.

.

.

~~FLASHBACK OFF~~ :

.

.

TAK (SFX : cup ramen ditumpuk)

GREEK (SFX : decitan kursi)

Merasa masih lapar Naruto pun berjalan ke arah kulkas dibelakangnya untuk mengambil lagi satu ramen instan yang menjadi persediaannya selama sebulan disana tapi yang dia dapatkan hanyalan kulkas kosong dengan susu kadarluwarsa sisa minggu lalu yang tidak habis dia minum.

"Che…. Aku lupa membeli persedian bulan ini." Gumam Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Mengambil note yang sengaja dia taruh diatas kulkas dan mulai mencatat makanan apa saja yang harus dia beli nanti.

'hah….apakah aku harus melakukan ini lagiii.' Batin Naruto meringis ,hanya inilah cara aman untuk berbelanja tanpa ada yang menghujatnya disetiap toko yang dia datangi yaitu menyamar menjadi Ninja pengembara/ menjadi wanita ,ya kau tidak salah baca Naruto terpaksa menyamar demi keselamatan konoha karena entah mengapa selama setahun ini dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan dirinya seperti ada bisikan untuk membunuh,menghancurkan,atau bahkan memusnahkan sesuatu yang membuat dia merasakan amarah yang berlebihan dan amarah itu hanya keluar dari karena mulut warga Konoha dan para Rockey 12 yang menghinanya.

.

.

~Scream~it~is~hurt~chica~

.

.

Somewhere.

Minggu 08.55 WS.

.

.

Sudah lebih dari dua belas jam Killer Bee disekap atau lebih tepatnya diculik di tempat yang hangat tapi memiliki aura mencekam yang tersendiri ini sepertinya tempat ini sengaja dibangun untuk mengintimidasi yang diikat,matanya yang ditutup,mulutnya yang juga ditutupi dengan kain,lalu tangan dan kakinya yang diikat ditempat yang sepertinya adalah tempat tidur ini. Sebenarnya sejak tiga jam lalu Killer Bee sudah sadar tapi ,anak bungsu dari Sandainme Raikage ini memilih untuk tidak gegabah dan tetap berdiam diri (Pura-Pura Pingsan) demi mengetahi siapa orang yang sudah berani-beraninya menculiknya, walaupun dirinya sudah memberikan perlawanan semaksimal mungkin tapi tetap saja tidak ada gunanya sepertinya orang ini sudah mengetahi semua gerak geriknya bahkan semua jurusnya bisa dihindari dengan mudah.

GREEk (SFX: pintu dibuka perlahan)

Tubuh Bee yang awalnya lemas menjadi tegang seketika sambil mencoba memfokuskan telinganya yang mendengar suara langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat ke arah tempat tidur ini dan suara itu tiba-tiba berhenti tepat disebelah kanan Bee berikutnya yang dia rasakan adalah sakit dikepalanya yang sepertinya dijamabak dan hembusan nafas dingin yang membuat semua bulu kuduknya berdiri.

"Tidak perlu pura-pura pingsan aku tau kau sudah sadar Killer Bee" ucap orang misterius berambut putih ini tanpa ada satupun nada sambil melemparkan kepala beserta rambut Bee Yang sebelumnya sudah ia tarik . berjalan ke arah kursi yang sudah ia siapkan di sebelah kanan didepan dinding ruangan khusus yang dibuatnya untuk melakukan ritual ini.

Berbeda dengan orang misterius ini yang tenang sambil mempersiapkan gulungan jutsu rahasia tingkat SSS ,Bee sekarang malah berkeringat dingin sambil bergerak-gerak gelisah dia sendiri merasakan bahwa instingnya berteriak mengatakan untuk pergi secepatnya dari sini dan rasanya dia sanggat familiar dengan suara Bass dalam ini ,rasanya dia pernah mendengarnya tapi dimana? ,dan kapan?.

DAK

Tangan orang misterius yang kini diselimuti api berwarna Hitam kemerahan secara perlahan menyentuh tubuh topless milik Bee yang anehnya tidak merasakan apapun saat api tersebut menyelimuti tubuhnya tapi sepertinya itu hanya beberapa saat karena berikutnya yang ia rasakan adalah tubuhnya seperti disayat perlahan-lahan menggunakan sesuatu yang tajam dan teriakan dari Hachibi yang meraung-raung di dalam tubuhnya yang sepertinya juga kesakitan.

"AKHH…HENTIKAN BAKAYAROU…KONOYAROU…!."

"Hn."

["URGGHH…HENTIKAN BANGSATT…KKKHH.."]

Sreeat….

Perlahan cakra milik bijuu yang memiliki nama asli Gyuki ini keluar Bee keluar dari tubuhnya dan memasuki kerangka manusia yang telah disiapkan di ranjang sebelah Bee ,sementara Bee sendiri yang merasakan bahwa ada yang keluar dari tubuhnya dengan cara disedot dan itu sangat menyakitkan berteriak sekuat-kuatnya bahkan lebih kuat daripada yang sebelumnya.

"AARRRRRGGGHHH… HENTIKAN INIIII..BAJINGAN…HENTIKAN…!" seakan tuli orang itu tetap melakukan jutsu tingkat SSS ini dan tidak lupa menambah efek dari jutsu ini ke dalam tubuh Bee agar nantinya dia akan memperoleh hasil yang sangat memuaskan dengan berkurangnya kadar cakra Bee jadi dia bisa menjalankan rencananya tanpa perlu capek-capek bukan ? sedangkan Bee sendiri sudah mulai merasakan tubuhnya terlalu kelelahan dan cakra yang disedot keluar dari tubuhnya menambah rasa lelah itu sendiri , dan sedikit demi sedikit dia bisa merasakan pandangannya memburam dan pengelihatannya menghitam sepertinya sebentar lagi dia akan pingsan tapi sebelum matanya menutup dia bisa mendegar sayup-sayup suara yang sangat familiar ini tetapi dia sendiri tidak bisa mengingat siapa orang ini.

"Kau tidak akan mati,aku hanya mengambil cakra 'Yang' dari bijuu mu dan setengah dari cakra milikmu."

'suara….ini' akhirnya Bee bisa mengingat suara dari orang ini sayangnya saat akan mengucapkan nama orangi itu dia lebih dahulu pingsan.

Melihat Bee sudah pingsan ,dan transformasi tubuh milik Hachibi sudah mulai terjadi orang misterius itu pun berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu tapi sebelumnya dia tidak lupa mengunci pintu itu agar Hachibi dan Killer Bee tidak bisa keluar dari situ… ya itulah fungsi dia membuat ruangan yang bisa menyerap cakra itu agar mereka tidak bisa keluar kecuali dia yang memperbolehkannya.

"kau harusnya bersyukur Hachibi aku sudah membuatmu bisa menyatakan cinta pada Jinchuriki kesayanganmu itu"gumam orang misterius itu perlahan sambil berjalan menjauh dari ruangan itu dan memulai tahap rencananya yang berikutnya.

.

.

.

Konohagakure,Kediaman Hyuuga

Minggu . 09.34 WK

.

.

Terlihat dua insan muda dan mudi yang berada di depan kediaman Hyuuga. Mereka berdua ini bernama Hyuuga Hinata dan Aburame Shino, sebenarnya tadi mereka berdua baru saja memberikan laporan dari misi 3 hari lalu dari team 8 kenapa hanya berdua ? karena kekasih Shino, Inuzuka Kiba sudah pergi lebih dahulu ke rumahnya karena ada hal mendesak katanya dan sebelum pergi Kiba mengatakan pada Shino untuk mengantar Hinata pulang sampai rumahnya.

"Arigatou Shino-kun ,Ayo mampir sebentar..?." tanya Hinata yang blushing sambil memainkan jarinya didepan dadanya dengan sengaja agar bisa terlihat lebih imut ,tapi sayangnya Shino sudah mengetahui hal itu membalas perkataan wanita itu dengan pedas. Sungguh kelakuan yang sanggat BITCH jika kalian melihatnya sendiri seorang Wanita-Rekan_team- mencoba mencari perhatian dari rekan sesama timnya padahal wanita itu sendiri tau bahwa rekan tim yang disukainya adalah seorang GAY murni bahkan memiliki kekasih yang meruipakan salah satu rekan timnya juga.

"Tidak perlu sok imut Hinata ,kau harusnya tau aku sudah memiliki Kiba dan aku hanya akan mencintainya" sambil membetulkan kacamatanya Shino mengatakan hal itu dan merasa sudah menyelesaikan perintah dari kekasihnya ,Shino pun berbalik dan pergi meningalkan Hinata sendirian yang mematung dan merasakan hatinya yang disayat-sayat dengan tidak berperasaan oleh orang yang mulai dicintainya.

'Kenapa Shino-kun?,apa kekuranganku sampai kau lebih memilih menjadi kekasih Kiba-kun' pikir Hinata yang mulai mengeluarkan air mata .Lama ia sendirian berdiam diri didepan gerbang sampai panggilan kakak sepupunya Neji yang memerintahkannya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah Klan Hyuuga ,sementara Neji yang melihat ada sisa bekas air mata di pipi Hinata, Saat Hinata melewatinya hanya bisa menatap miris sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hinata nasib kita hampir sama ,tapi Nasib dan takdirku ini lebih perih daripada nasib dan takdir milikmu" Gumam Neji dengan lirih sambil melirik Hinata dengan ekor matanya yang perlahan menghilang dibelokan menuju kamar miliknya.

'Takdirku bahkan tidak memperbolehkan diriku sendiri Mencintai dia' batin Neji dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi kekantor Hokage.

.

.

TBC

Oforu = kamar mandi air panas tradisional .

Cuap-cuap lala :

I'm not sorry babe…

Sudah lala bilangkan semuanya bakalan lala bikin tersiksa.

Untuk yang minta Jenong sama Sadako sialan itu disiksa tenang aja part mereka bakalan lala buat tersiksa juga kok.

terakhir kalo udah baca Review donk...

makin banyak Reviewnya makin cepet Updatenya


	3. Chapter 3

**You're Mine**

**Disclamer**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Mishatake Lala**

**Pair : Sasuke-Naruto, Itachi-Kyuubi , Shikamaru-Neji , Shikamaru-Ino , Shino-Kiba ,Shino-Hinata ,Obito-Kakashi , Kakashi-xxx, Yamato-Sai , Kakashi-Shizune DLL.**

**Rat: M (Untuk Kata-Kata, Adegan Kekerasan Dan Adegan Mature)**

**Genre: Drama / Romance / Hurt/Comfort **

**Warning: YAOI,STRAIGHT,BL,semi-AU,Shonen-ai,OOC,Ababil,alur kaya orang balapan,alur maksa,Geje,RAPE, Absurd,ide pasaran ,typo (s),miss typo(s ),alur kecepatan.**

**EYD+SA (sesuka author) maaf bagi para readers-san sekalian yang suka bahasa yang sangat runtut lala gak pake itu.**

**(O . o)v**

**(O . o)v**

**(O . o)v**

Balasan Review:

_**Ri-chan**_ =

kehekehekeh… jangan harap kalo Chara yang lala gak suka bakalan dapet peran bagus di fic. Mamang lala orangnya tegaan?. Kalo masalah buat Naru sama Rocky 12 dan penduduk itu 'Sesuatu'. Makasih udah Baca Senpai dan jangan panggil Author karna lala juga masih newbie dalam FF jadi kalo ancur-ancuran maklumin aja ne?

_**FayRin Setsuna D Flouride**_ =

Nee.. utang Fic makin banyak tapi Ide kalo dibiarkan Lumutan diotak malah bikin lala Gereget buat nulis semua walaupun terakhirannya bakalan Discontinue sementara. Untuk titik / Koma lala bakalan usahakan buat bikin lebih teliti, Biasa kalo ngetik ngebut bakalan Keselip di entah dimana .

_**HiNa Devilujoshi**_ =

Makasih Senpai tapi dari bahasanya kayaknya Senpai ini K-pop Lover Eoh ?. Gak tau kenapa kalo ada K-Poper yang baca Fic lala berasa bahagia padahal bingung bahagianya darimana.

_**Yamashita Miyako Fujoshi**_ =

biasa Pisikopat kabur dari RSJ jadi bikin kadang labil, Kadang galau kadang Happy ending.

_**Neko Twins Kagamine**_ =

hah? *melongo* 2 kata aja. WOW singkat, padat, dan mudah dicerna Btw makasih Udah Mau baca Fic Geje ini Senpai.

_**Mifta Cinya**_ =

gak benci sih ._. cuman pengennya Hinata itu ntar MK buat mati aja supaya di manga / animenya berakhir dengan SasuNaru. Siapa yah kalau mo tau tunggu aja Ne ?. kalo laki-laki berambut putih itu adalah seseorang.

_**Saory Athena Namikaze**_=

Nee..nee lala juga masih Beberapa bulan mulai ada rasa pengen nulis terus Masih Newbie jadi maklumin aja. Reviwe dari Sa-chan malah bikin lala semangat buat bikin tulisan ancur chap jadi lebih baik di chap ini jadi makasih Udah mau baca ne.

_**Nise-Kun**_ =

1). Itu gara-gara nulis chap 2 itu kaya orang gila selesai dalam 3 jam lebih, cuman demi idenya gak ilang.

2). Ne… nanti lala bikin Makasih udah mau baca Senpai.

3). Pas mau Publish Chap 2 itu waktunya kepepet banget, kebanyakan kepakai buat nyari PR ama baca doujin pas udah mau matiin Kompi di Warnet baru ingat kalau mau Publis Fic sekalian :p.

Kecepatan ya alurnya #Menerawang, tapi kata Nee-chan bener juga pas Lala Baca Ulang entah kenapa malu sendiri, Kepala sampe sakit dijedukin kemeja saking malunya pas baca ulang #Kebiasaan.

_**Mami Fate Kamikaze**_ =

bener tuh..

Haruno ama Hyuuga memang Lala bikin Jahara,Umm… bukan cuman Mereka berdua sih tapi semua kecuali Paman Teuchi, ayame, Tsunade itu aja yang lala bikin Baik ama Naruto. Makasih udah mau Baca Senpai.

_**Randy Riasnata**_ =

hehehe… #Nyegir udah lama gak Nonton Anime Naruto gara-gara Kompi Rusak jadi rada Eror juga pas mau nentuin yang bener itu PDN 3 Atau PDN 4. Makasih Udah baca Senpai.

_**Iche. CassieopeiaJaejoong**_ =

Yang Sasuke lakukan masih rahasia. Naruto dimusuhin err… padahal awalnya pengen bikin Naruto diusir dari Konoha loh, tapi ntar Pas Naruto bales dendamnya bakalan lebih rumit. Btw makasih udah mau baca Senpai.

_**Ineedtohateyou**_=

Udah-udah :3. Makasih Udah mau baca Fic lala yang masih ancur ini senpai.

_**Neko Twins Kagamine**_ =

Yang Suke bakalan lakuin pada Naruto, Hmm.. apalagi selain UHUKRape_hamilin_Nikahin_Sayangin_selamanyaUHUK.

Dan yang terakhir buat semua Silent Reader yang juga udah mau baca fic lala yang mungkin bisa dibilang ancur-ancuran gimana memuaskan atau tidak ? menurut kalian.

Buat yang Flamer Syukur, puji tuhan belum ada berarti fic ini belum Lulus sensor karena kemaren udah disinggung sepupu lala yang paling Kece kalo belum dapet Flame berarti belum jadi Author emang bener yah? #Plak #DitanyaMalahBalikNanya dan yang terakhir Makasih Udah mau baca Ne Senpai, Kohai, Hyungdeul, EonnieDeul, OppaDeul.

#DeepBow

Chapter 3: Mereka Adalah Budakku.

.

.

.

.DISINI NEJI TIDAK MATI.

.

. "Talk"

'Mind'

["Bijuu Talk"]

['Bijuu Mind']

{"Bisikan XXX"}

Sasuke,Naruto,Sai,Gaara = 20 tahun..

Sakura,Ino,Tenten,Hinata,Karui = 20 tahun.

Shikamaru,Neji,Chouji,Rock Lee,Shino,Kiba = 21 tahun.

Omoi,Suii,Darui,Karin =23 tahun

Kakashi,Yamato,Shizune = 32 tahun

SUMMARY:

-tiga tahun setelah PDN 4- setelah semua yang Naruto lakukan untuk dunia dan yang mereka berikan hanyalah kata "Monster", disaat dia membutuhkan teman mereka semua pergi tanpa peduli itu menyakiti hati dari orang yang menurut mereka Bajingan, sampai pada hari itu hari dimana kemarahan Naruto sudah mencapai puncak dimana dia dengan mata kepalanya sendiri Dia akan…Dan hari itu juga adalah hari dimana Kyuubi memberitahu hal yang sanggat mengejutkan dan hari itu… semua berubah bahkan isi hatinya pun berubah . andaikan mereka semua tau bahwa semua ini hanyalah salah satu dari rencana 'Orang itu' untuk mendapatkan cintanya,obsesinya, belahan jiwanya Uzumaki Naruto.

.

.

.

Somewhere.

Selasa. 15.03 WS.

"_Hi, Miss Alice Anata Garasu No Me De Donna Yume Wo Mirareru No ?, Mirareru No ? ._"_* _ Senandungan Kecil dari Remaja Perempuan Bersurai Merah darah, yang kedua tangan dan kakinya dirantai kedinding dan untunglah rantai itu bisa membuatnya bergerak tapi tidak lebih dari satu meter dari tempatnya duduk sekarang, seolah tidak terusik dengan rantai itu Remaja bersurai merah itu tetap menyenandungkan Musik dengan nada yang mengerikan, jika melihat ruangan yang kumuh dan gelap ini ditambah lagi jeruji-jeruji Besi yang berada didepannya menambah kesan Budak yang disiksa.

Jari-jari Mungil yang berbalutkan Perban disana-sini dan jarum Infus yang masih tertancap di tangan anak itu tidak menjadi penghalang dari anak ini menyentuh Mayat yang mulai membusuk disebelahnya.

"_Mata Atashi Kokoro Ga Sakete Nagere Deru Tsukurotta Sukima Ni Sasaru Kioku Tachi." _ Bosan menyentuh Mayat itu, Remaja perempuan ini kembali memalingkan Wajahnya dan memandang Jeruji didepannya dengan Pandangan Kosong seolah Jiwannya sudah keluar dari raganya tapi bibir Coklat kemerahan miliknya tetap mennyenandungkan Musik yang entah dari mana dia bisa lafalkan sementara selama lima tahun belakangan ini dia selalu disini.

Kepala anak itu bergerak kekiri dan kanan seolah menikmati lagu yang menggunakan nada kesepian itu. Padahal jika dilihat lebih teliti mata anak itu mengeluarkan air mata berwarna Hitam.

"_Hi, Miss Alice Anata kajitsu No Kuchi De Dare Ni..-" _ senyuman tanpa ada perasaan apapun dikeluarkannya saat menyenandungkan bagian lagu yang disukai 'Master'nya, sesekali dia melayangkan tangannya diudara kesana – kemari.

Tap.. Tap… tap KRIIETTT (SFX: tapak kaki dan pintu jeruji dibuka)

Saat mendengar suara tapak kaki yang dia sudah hapal bahwa itu suara tapak dari langkah kaki 'Master'nya Remaja perempuan bersurai merah ini menghentikan senandungnya dan memandang jeruji yang kini terbuka lebar menampilakan Perawakan atletis 'Master'nya dan dibelakangnya bisa dia lihat ada buruan 'Master'nya yang diangkat menggunakan sepasang tulang-tulang yang membentuk sayap. 'Indah, Master selalu Indah' pikirnya namun wajahnya tetap datar dan kosong.

"Nah.. kali ini buatlah dia menjadi boneka untuk Onii-chan kesayanganmu" dengan nada datar khas 'Master'nya dia meletakan tubuh pria yang memiliki banyak tato ditubuhnya ke lantai kotor yang menjadi tempat Remaja perempuan bersurai marah ini tinggal. Pria yang baru saja diturunkan itu sendiri bernama Sabaku No Kankuro, anak kedua dari Sabaku No Raikage dan Sabaku No Karura dia dinyatakan menghilang sejak beberapa Minggu lalu oleh Sunagakure, dan yang dihadapannya kini adalah Kankuro Asli bukan Boneka ataupun bunshin, terihat jelas bekas Pertarungan sengit dengan banyaknya luka memar dan sayatan dari wajah dan tubuh Kankuro.

Saat 'Master'nya berdiri dan berbalik, hendak pergi meninggalkan Remaja bersurai Merah itu melakukan 'Ritual' pembuatan boneka itu Remaja bersurai Merah lebih dulu menangkap tangan masternya dan meletakannya dipipi Pucatnya. Sementara masternya sendiri yang merupakan Pria yang bersurai Putih itu memandang datar remaja yang sudah dia hilangkan semua rasa takut, Bahagia, Sedih, Marah, Dan memori ataupun kenangan tentang kehidupannya dari tubuh anak itu Boneka yang sempurna bukan.

"Master, Kapan kita bertemu Onii-chan ?" tanya Remaja itu sambil sesekali mengelus tangan Masternya.

"tunggulah sampai Bee dan Hachibi bangun dari tidur panjang mereka Amaru, sekarang Lakukan tugasmu" melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Remaja ini, Pria Bersurai Putih ini mengelus tangan yang tadi dikepala Remaja perempuan yang ternyata bernama Amaru. Berbalik Pria ini perlahan meninggalkan Amaru sendirian demi Proses 'Pembuatan Boneka'. Amaru menatap kepergian 'Master'nya dalam diam. Mengalihkan pandangannya dari Pintu Jeruji Besi Amaru yang sebentar lagi akan sendirian kembali di Sel ini tidak merasa takut malahan dia menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering saat melihat 'Master'nya memperbolehkan dia bermain dengan tubuh Kankuro.

KRIIEETT (SFX: suara Sel ditutup)

Tap.. tap.. Tapp..

Baru beberapa langkah dia bisa berjalan dari Sel salah satu budaknya, dia bisa mendengar Suara Tulang yang remuk dan bau darah yang semakin menyengat. Berhenti melangkah Pria Bersurai Putih ini Menyeringai sampai-sampai Seringainya ini membuat wajahnya yang rupawan terlihat menakutkan kerena seringai itu sendiri seolah-olah membelah kedua pipinya. Tidak menghiraukan suara Raungan percobaannya gagalnya yang berada dikiri dan kanan lorong itu dia kembali menuju ruangan tempat dia akan membuat tentaranya.

"Apa kau akan sadar Naruto?" gumam Pria berambut putih itu. Matanya memancarkan kesedihan mengingat perlakuan Konoha pada Belahan Jiwanya. Tawa aneh tanpa nada, kembali Pria itu keluarkan saat memori Naruto yang menangis (Chapter 1) dan darah mengaliri Lehernya. Berhenti tertawa saat dia sudah sampai didepan Pintu yang berbeda dengan tempat dia membuat tentaranya yang lain, karena pintu itu Berwarna Putih terang.

KRIEETT… (SFX : Pintu dibuka)

Saat pintu dibuka, pemandangan yang dia lihat adalah Kotak-kotak mayat Coklat dan Hitam yang didirikan dan disender ke dinding sementara pintu kotak mayat itu terbuka lebar menampilkan Kerangka-kerangka yang sepertinya baru saja selesai dari masa Pembusukan. Pria bersurai putih ini terus memperhatikan dengan seksama setiap kotak mayat yang selama ini dia simpan dan sembunyikan untuk saat seperti ini sampai matanya yang tajam menatap Kotak mayat yang paling tengah dan yang paling Akhir.

"Kushina, Itachi saatnya kalian bangkit"

KRIEET (SFX: Pintu ditutup perlahan)

Pria itu kini menutup Pintu Berwarna Putih dan membiarkan percobaannya yang gagal meraung kesakitan, Amaru yang membuat Boneka, dan kegelapan yang Absolut dari Labolatorium pribadinya ini.

.

.

.

Komogakure.

Kediaman Killer Bee dan Killer Karui.

Selasa. 15.30.

.

.

.

Kediaman pribadi dari Killer Bee yang terletak di tempat yang tidak jauh dari desa Komogakure. Di kamar Pribadinya ada dua orang yang satu pria dengan rambut berwarna pirang gading dan yang satunya wanita dengan surai merah senja. Menyedihkan itulah kata yang pas untuk menggambarkan suasana saat ini. Masih jelas tercetak bekas air Mata dipipi tirus wanita yang kini masih terbaring Lemah disitu.

"apa kau sudah menemukannya?." lirih wanita bersurai merah dengan mata berwarnanya lemon terang itu bertanya kepada pria berambut putih yang duduk disebelah kanannya sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong. Mengeratkan cengkramana tangannya pada seprai itu istri Killer Bee ini bertanya kepada satu-satunya pria didalam kamar ini dengan penuh pengharapan.

"Karui, bersabarlah ninja sensor sedang melacak keberadaanya." mengambil tangan kiri wanita yang bernama Karui itu Omoi mencoba menyemangati wanita yang seperti sudah kehilangan nyawanya itu. Setelah kejadian dimana Istri dari Killer Bee ini pingsan saat melihat syal milik suaminya yang memiliki bercak darah, Karui menjadi penyendiri dan sangat mudah tersalut amarahanya lebih daripada yang biasanya.

Sreet….

Karui menghempaskan tanggannya yang berada digengaman Omoi dan membalik tubuhnya ke arah sebaliknya setelah mendengarkan jawaban Omoi yang sangat tidak memuaskan. Mana semua ninja yang seharusnya mencari keberadaan ninja yang menjadi pengaman didesa mereka ?, apakah keberadaanya sudah tidak berguna lagi dimata warga desa ?. Hanya karena Madara dan Kaguya sudah menghilang dari dunia ninja ini bukan berarti tidak ada ninja yang tidak ingin menghancurkan dunia ini.

"Karui ad…-" belum sempat Omoi menyelesaikanya Karui langsung menyela.

"Omoi pergilah,aku lelah" mendengar suara wanita bersurai merah itu mulai bergetar Omoi menyadari sepertinya dia masih harus memberi waktu untuk wanita ini menyendiri.

Creek…. (SFX: suara kursi didorong).

Tap

Tap

Tap

Melangkahkan kakinya perlahan keluar dari ruangan itu, saat sudah sampai di depan pintu dan tangannya sudah menyentuh gangang pintu Omoi mengarahkan kepalanya kebelakang dan mengucapkan kalimat yang membuat jantung Karui berdetak lebih cepat daripada sebelumnya.

"Bukan hanya ninja sensor yang telah raikage dan aku kirim untuk melakukan pencarian Bee-donno bahkan ninja pelarian dan ninja dari desa lain sudah kami minta bantuan"

Deg

'Apa dia gila' pikir Karui, meminta bantuan dari desa lain sama saja mencari mati dengan begitu mereka membeberkan hilangnya orang yang sangat penting di desa mereka, membalik tubuhnya dan ingin meneriaki pria yang pernah menjadi mantan kekasihnya tapi yang didapatinya adalah ruangan itu telah kosong.

Tes

Tes

Tes

Perlahan air mata Karui jatuh turun melewati pipi berwarna kecoklatan miliknya, dia paling benci kesendirian dan bahkan mereka semua tidak tau itu hanya suaminya yang tau bahwa selama ini dia hanya berpura-pura menjadi pemarah dan mengamuk demi menutupi rasa malunya dan rasa takutnya akan ditingalkan, cukup orang tuanya saja jangan sampai Killer Bee juga.

"Bee-kun kau dimana ?" ucap Karui dengan sangat lirih, mungkin kalimat itu hanya bisa didengar oleh dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

~Scream~it~is~hurt~chica~

.

Konohagakure, Kantor Hokage

Selasa. 16.11

.

.

.

Kumpulan manusia itu berjalan beriringan mencari-cari kamar orang idiot. Jangan salahkan mereka manggangap anak itu idiot, orang macam apa coba yang seharusnya sudah tau masalah soal Misi SSS ini dan malah menghilang entah kemana.

"Kamar 69.. 69.. 69.. 69 nah… ini dia" Teriak Kiba Girang, akhirnya mereka bisa menyeret Naruto ke kantor Hokage.

"che… Dasar merepotkan, Kenapa kita harus melakukan ini" Tredmark yang biasa digunakan Oleh Shikamaru kini dikeluarkannya saking kesalnya sekarang ini. Jika bukan anak kesayangan Hokage mungkin dia akan melempar anak itu kelangit, apa saking bodohnya otaknya sampai tidak bisa datang tepat waktu Kekantor hokage dan disinilah mereka didepan Apartemen Naruto mencari anak itu, Sebenarnya itu juga bukan semuannya salah Naruto dia tidak mendapatkan Kabar apapun dari Rocky 12 ataupun anbu soal masalah ini.

"Karena anak itu sangat Bodoh… " Gumam Neji yang berdiri disebelah Shikamaru. Sakura yang sudah gatal tangannya untuk menghajar Naruto Menggedor-gedor Pintu itu bahkan kekuatannya hampir Membelah pintu itu. Neji Menatap datar Kelakuan Buas anak Satu-satunya di klan Haruno ini, dengan kelakuannya yang buas itu dia berharap menjadi Pasangan hidup Pria paling dingin dan Antisosial sayangnnya paling tampan dikonoha.

CREEKK (SFX: Pintu Dibuka)

"APA MAKSUDMU HAH? DASAR BAJINGAN GANTI PINTUKU SEKARANG" teriak wanita berambut merah, bermata Coklat Muda dan bernama Uzumaki Karin, tapi amarah karin hanya sebentar karena berikutnya adalah dia berteriak girang melihat pujaan hatinya ada didepan pintu kamarnya. Meloncat dan langsung menarik tangan Sasuke tanpa ada persetujuaan dari pemiliknya.

"K-Karin kenapa kau disini?" Horor Ino menatap Karin yang berpakaian Sexy _Baju tidurnya_ .

"Kyyaaa…. Sas'key-Kun ada apa kau disini?" teriak Karin tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Ino, langsung memeluk Tubuh Atletis Sasuke dan menggesekan dadanya di tanggan Sasuke. Sasuke merasa sanggat risih dengan kelakuan Karin tapi dengan muka yang tetap datar Sasuke menarik rambut merah darah Karin dan melemparkannya ke Kesamping tubuhnya. Mengepalkan tangannya Sakura Mulai Emosi dengan kelakuan dari Saingan Cintanya dalam merebut Hati Sasuke, untungnya dia ingat wajah gurunya yang berubah sangar jika dia menggunakan kekuatannya disaat-saat yang tidak diperlukan.

"Akh… s-sas'key kun sakit"

Tidak memperdulikan wajah kesakitan Karin, Sasuke mendengus kesal dan bertanya kepada Wanita yang merupakan sepupu DOBE kesayangannya. Sakura yang melihat Karin kesakitan tertawa puas dalam hati. Jangan tanya apakah Ninja yang lain merasa iba pada Karin, Jangankan iba yang mereka rasakan malah senang karena Sasuke bisa menyakiti anak satu klan dengan Naruto.

"Mana Naruto ? " tanya Sasuke tanpa nada.

Mengusap rambutnya yang baru saja ditarik Karin menjawab pertanayaan Pujaan hatinya. Kiba dalam hati mengupat jijik melihat kelakuan Karin yang menjijikan itu, jangan salahkan Kiba berpikir seperti itu salahkan saja kelakuan Karin yang sejak dulu mengejar Sasuke seperti pelacur murahan padahal sebenarnya Sasuke bisa saja menyukainya asalkan kelakuannya tidak terlalu BITCH.

"Dia sudah pindah beberapa hari lalu."

Shino yang mulai kehabisan kesabaran bertanya lagi kepada Karin. Hinata Blushing melihat Shino berbicara dengan gaya cool sementara Kiba yang melihat Hinata Blushing menarik alisnya satu keatas Bingung 'Apa Hinata Menyukai KARIN?'. Membelakan matanya horor Kiba melihat lagi Hinata dari atas ke bawah jadi selama ini Hinata Menyukai Karin, sudah banyak yang menyeleweng ternyata didunia ini bahkan Hinata yang dia kira Straight ternyata YURI ?.

"Dan dimana sekarang dia tinggal?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan itu Karin malah Balik bertanya kepada kepada Rocky 12, dia SANGAT penasaran apa urusan mereka dengan anak yang berani menyakiti Sasuke-kun itu 'Mungkin mereka mau membunuh Naruto' pikirnya sinting dan jika pikiran sintingnya itu jadi kenyataan maka orang yang menyusahkan didunia ini akan hilang selamanya dan secara tidak langgsung Karin sudah berpikir untuk memperbanyak Penjahat didunia Ninja ini.

"ne.. Karin-chan kami sebenarnya…- " Lee mulai menceritakan kronologi mereka bisa sampai disini.

.

.

~~~FlashBack:~~~

.

.

Suasana di kantor hokage saat ini sangat tegang, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berani mengeluarkan suara setelah Hokage yang kelima Senju Tsunade memberi mereka misi untuk menyelidiki & mencari Hilangnya pahlawan perang yang sekaligus menjabat menjadi Jinchuriki desa Komogakure, untung saja mereka cepat mengirim informasi ini.

"Misi kalian kali ini adalah Mencari Jichuriki Komonagakure yang menghilang. BAWA semua ninja rocky 12, dan aku mau saat kalian kembali ke sini semua sudah lengkap" UcapTsunade Mutlak dan tidak ingin dibantah siapa-pun. Awalnya semua ingin sekali membantah tapi Tsunade sudah lebih dahulu Meneriaki mereka lagi dan membelah meja didepannya.

BRAK… (SFX: Meja patah)

"BAWA NARUTO KEHADAPAN KU SEKARANG …!"

.

.

.

~~~FlashBack OFF:~~~

.

.

.

"Oh begitu" anggukan mengerti dari Karin. Cukup mereka sudah terlalu banyak mengulur waktu karena wanita jalang yang satu ini. Sakura Memukul meja dengan Semua kekuatannya sampai meja milik Karin hancur berkeping-keping tanpa memperdulikan pemiliknya yang melotot marah. Berniat menampar Sakura yang kelakuanya kurang sopan. tangan Karin sudah diatas udara tinggal menunggu berapa lama lagi akan membuat tato lima jari dipipi Sakura.

Grep

Tangan Karin yang berada kurang dari 5 cm di pipi Sakura terhenti seketika, ketika tanggannya ditarik orang lain dan orang yang menarik tangannya itu ternyata adalah Shikamaru yang mulai tidak sabaran apa Karin tidak tau semakin banyak mereka menghabiskan waktu berleha-leha disini semakin besar kemungkinan Killer Bee Meninggal dibunuh musuh.

CREEKKK… (SFX: berdiri)

"Tunjukan dimana tempat dia tinggal" melepaskan tangannya Karin, Shikamaru berjalan kepintu keluar diikuti juga oleh Ninja yang lain Kecuali Sai yang masih Duduk di Sofa Merah marun Warna kesukaan Karin. Saat pintu ditutup mereka semua masih belum menyadari Sai yang tidak ada diantara mereka.

Tersenyum aneh Sai mengambil Kertas Jutsunya dan menggambar Tikus, Ular, Dan Nyamuk.

"kai"

Seertt…

Gambaran Sai keluar dari gulungan itu dan menyebar kesebagian Apartemen karin dan yang lainnya dia Biarkan keluar Jendela yang terbuka. Berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, Sai berjalan keluar dari Apartemen Karin sebelum tangannya menyentuh pintu Sai mengadahkan Kepalanya tapi bukan Iris Onyx kelam yang ada dimata itu tetapi Iris Scarlet Yang berkilat Aneh seperti ada rahasia kelam dari warna mata Sai yang sekarang. Berbalik dari depan pintu itu Sai berjalan kearah beranda Karin dan meloncatinya.

Tap…

Sreett… Wusshh (SFX: Suara kepakan Sayap)

Bukannya jatuh dari ketinggian lebih dari 100m itu Sai ternyata menaiki Burung gambarannya. Saat diatas langit Senja konoha Rambut Hitam yang pendek Berubah Menjadi Panjang, Begitu juga dengan Bentuk tubuh Sai yang Awalnya pria menjadi Wanita. Membuka matanya Sai memandang hamparan Rumah penduduk Konoha Yang ada dibawahnya. Tersenyum miring Sai mengambil satu lagi Gulungan Jutsu dari Punggungnya.

Sttess (SFX: gambaran)

"Tugasku sudah selesai Master.. Kai"

BOFTT…

Dari gulungan jutsu itu keluarlah tubuh seorang Pria berkulit Putih Porselein dengan Wajah yang mirip sekali dengan Sai dulu saat dalam Mode Lelakinya. Membelai wajah MaleSai, Wanita bersurai Hitam pekat dengan tangan Sebelah Kirinya sementara tangan Kanannya yang mengengam Kunai dengan gantungan kertas Mantra bertuliskan Kanji Kuno. Perlahan Kunai ini masuk kedalam Kepala MaleSai dan Efeknya sendiri adalah sadarnya MaleSai dari tidur panjangnya.

"kha..- " Saat Sai mencoba berbicara, tenggorokannya terasa Terbakar dari dalam bukan hanya itu tapi otaknya terasa Seperti ditusuk-tusuk sesuatu. Percayalah itu sanggat menyakitkan.

"Shuutt.. istirahat kau pasti kelelahan ne.. Otouto" tersenyum lembut Wanita itu menutup mata Sai agar kembali beristirahat. Perasaan Bahagia melingkupi Dada Sai versi Wanita ini akhirnya dia bisa menyelamatkan Adik kesayangannya ini dari tangan Kejam master yang paling dia taati perintahnya.

'Maafkan Aku Otouto' Batin Wanita itu. Air matanya turun dan jatuh kepermukaan Wajah Putih pucat Sai. Menyesal andaikan Wanita ini tidak menyetujui Misi dari Danzo mungkin sejak dulu dia bisa bersama Adik kesayangannya ini, tapi segera dia menepis pemikirannya saat ini bukan apa-apa tapi tidak ada gunannya bukan menyesali Hal yang sudah terjadi.

'Master, apakah Naruto akan bahagia setelah rencana ini anda laksanakan?'

TBC

Cuap-cuap Lala:

Gimana Minna-tachi apakah ancur, Jelek, Banyak typosnya?

Tinggalkan jejak ne minna-san, makin banyak responnya makin cepet Updatenya.

PS: ini Publis ngebut gara-gara bakalan lama baru update lagi .

Ja.. ne


	4. Chapter 4

**You're Mine**

**Disclamer**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Mishatake Lala**

**Pair : Sasuke-Naruto, Itachi-Kyuubi , Shikamaru-Neji , Shikamaru-Ino , Shino-Kiba ,Shino-Hinata ,Obito-Kakashi , Kakashi-xxx, Yamato-Sai , Kakashi-Shizune DLL.**

**Rat: M (Untuk Kata-Kata, Adegan Kekerasan Dan Adegan Mature)**

**Genre: Drama / Romance / Hurt/Comfort **

**Warning: YAOI,STRAIGHT,BL,semi-AU,OC,Death Chara, Alur Membingungkan,Shonen-ai,OOC, Ababil, ide pasaran ,typo (s),miss typo(s ),.**

(O . o)v

(O . o)v

(O . o)v

.

.

**Chapter 4 : Choise You Character Gaara?**

.

.

.DISINI NEJI TIDAK MATI.

.

. "Talk"

'Mind'

**["**_**Bijuu Talk**_**"]**

['_**Bijuu Mind'**_]

**{"Bisikan XXX"}**

**/Surat\**

Sasuke,Naruto,Sai,Gaara = 20 tahun..

Sakura,Ino,Tenten,Hinata,Karui = 20 tahun.

Shikamaru,Neji,Chouji,Rock Lee,Shino,Kiba = 21 tahun.

Omoi,Suii,Darui,Karin =23 tahun

Kakashi,Yamato,Shizune = 32 tahun

.

.

**BALASAN FLAME :**

_**Oppai Daisuki**_** : **WAKAKAKAKAKAK… KW 2. Bukannya anda yah yang paling aneh? Straight lover kok nyasar ke DAERAH MAHO. Bitch please, mikir pake otak sebutin aja perjanjian apa?, pasal berapa?, Injil apa ?, prikop apa?, ayat keberapa? Disebutin kalo MAHO itu dosa? . terus lala harus gitu ngangkang diranjang ngedesah-desah gak jelas kaya PSK? Pfffttt… badan-badan lala terus harus gitu lala ngisep punya bapak lala? Hidup-hidup lala :p badan-badan lala :p nyawa-nyawa lala dan aturan main juga punya lala masalah gitu buat luh? | ada typo (s) memang karena lala masih newbie | Lala gak munafik, lala emang gak mau punya suami Yaoi tapi INI HOBI LALA SITUH PUNYA MASALAH?. Dua kata saja buat anda Oppai Daisuki FUCK YOU. Kalo emang sampah buat apa anda baca seakan-akan jika anda tidak membaca fic ini terus fic ini bakalan gak laku setidaknya walapun dikit orang yang mau baca yang penting tetap ada yang mau baca :'P. setidaknya lala gak semenjijikan anda yang berani menghina menggunakan Guest/ Anon anda lebih rendah daripada TAEK yang larut disungai.

_**Hate Yaoi**_ : weekkk , :p buat apa lala mampus, lala gak sebego itu bakalan liat flamemu terus jadi galau lalu mampus | ancur emang masalah ? ide-ide lala. | kalo yang mau baca fic lala anjing terus situ siapa? Ayam? Babi? Cicak? Kucing? Anda baca juga artinya anda sama saja anjingnya bukan :). Loh lala kan berkata sejujurnya jadi anda jangan marah ne? | yang dosa juga lala kenapa anda yang tiba-tiba seakan adalah keluarga ataupun orang tua lala, INGAT anda bukan siapa-siapa lala. Lala paling gak suka orang yang suka ikut campur dalam kehidupan pribadi lala seakan-akan anda adalah orang yang penting banget dan berpengaruh dalam kehidupan lala. Ada itu orang asing yang cuman bisa NGEBACOT BANGSAT padahal gak punya IKATAN APAPUN SAMA LALA. lala GAK AKAN PERNAH mau minta maaf karena berkata-kata kasar? Toh mulut-mulut lala, badan lala, otak lala, nyawa lala, yang ngejalanin dan nulis fic ini juga lala. Tiga kata untuk anda Hate Yaoi FUCK OFF BITCH. Ingat kita punya alam sendiri dan anda gak berhak ganggu alam lala.

Makasih anda berdua sudah mau ngeflame Fic lala.

Salam jari tengah

Xin Lao Mao a.k.a LALA

(PS: jika anda ingin adu mulut silahkan PM lala diFB. Penname nya udah tertulis jelas jadi gak perlu susah-susah sembunyikan identitas anda menggunakan Anon/ guest lala dengan senang hati menjawab semua pertanyaan dari hati anda yang paling dalam asalkan anda menggunakan akun . karena kalau menggunakan akun FFN rasanya sulit dengan adanya internet positif yang menjadi penghalang antara pembicaraan kita bertiga)

**Balasan Review:**

_**Guest :**_ini dah update. Hayooo pasti lama nunggu lala kan PHP :p. gomen kalo lama nunggu.

_**Pandabacon**_** :** udahhhhh.

_**Zadita Uchiha**_** :** udahhh.| I like you to :*

_**Namikaze Miato**_** :** udahhh.

_**Hime Chan **_**:** aduhhh, yayang Hime Chan dari semua Review review ini yang paling lala suka dan bikin lanjut ini fic padahal awalnya pengen lanjutin tahun depan #Jujur_Ni_Anak_Nyari_Masalah. Kak Hime bener lala harus move on dari orang gila nyasar itu u.u | nggak, kotak review lala gak kotor malah tersucikan dengan review kak Hime. Lala bahagia sama review ka Hime yang sudah menjadi penyemangat buat bikin ini fic jalan terus.

_**Love You **_**:** ngek, ini pasti kak Hime juga kan. hayoo ngaku karna sama sih makanya lala kira gitu n.n gomen kalo salah. Sama kaya kak Hime-Chan kotak Review lala langsung suci rasanya dengan review kakak Love you.

_**Gici love sasunaru **_**: **udaahhhhh…. Salam kenal juga #KaloGakSalah

_**Boku to pico**_** : **nakk, #Ngesot berhentilah pakai bahasa bakuuuu, otak lala tidak sanggup mencerna artinya itu terlalu memberatkan otak lala. Chapter 1-3 menegangkan? Itu sumpah ambigu banget. Apalagi disitu ada kata tegangnya.

_**Onixynight **_: yang pastinya orang yang terobsesi sama Naruto ^o^.

_**Iche. Cassiopeiajaejong **_: Sai itu BI dia itu fleksibel siapa aja boleh jadi pasanganya #GakNyambung. Disini Naruto keluar (Dikit). Ini dah lanjut kok.

_**Dewi15 **_**: **udah dong *Pukul dada bangga*

_**Saory Athena Namikaze : **_lhat-chan, lala terharu kyaaahhh *Cipvok lhat-chan*. Buat apa lala marah kalau ada masukan penting ^v^ ini patut dipertimbangkan xDD. Asyyememmmmmejwasdfghjklkjhgfdsa…. AAAAKKKHHHH lala melayang dipuji terus. Naru dibenci itu rahasia :p. orang misterius itu siapa yah? Mungkin yang tau hanya lala dan leppy :p

_**Mami Fate Namikaze**_ : suatu tempat =DD. Iya dia ketemu (Ama Gaara). Noo dia ukenya Yamato. Ini udah lanjut \(^v^)/.

_**Neko Twins Kagamine **_: dia kakashi xDDD #Plak becanda dia itu *BEEEPP*. | word bakalan lala usahain lebih pendek lagi XDD.

Makasih ne udah nunggu lama buat kelanjutannya. Lala terharu fic lala yang masih dibawah standar ini ada yang mau baca.

**Chapter sebelumnya:**

Dari gulungan jutsu itu keluarlah tubuh seorang Pria berkulit Putih Porselein dengan Wajah yang mirip sekali dengan Sai dulu saat dalam Mode Lelakinya. Membelai wajah MaleSai, Wanita bersurai Hitam pekat dengan tangan Sebelah Kirinya sementara tangan Kanannya yang mengengam Kunai dengan gantungan kertas Mantra bertuliskan Kanji Kuno. Perlahan Kunai ini masuk kedalam Kepala MaleSai dan Efeknya sendiri adalah sadarnya MaleSai dari tidur panjangnya.

"kha..- " Saat Sai mencoba berbicara, tenggorokannya terasa Terbakar dari dalam bukan hanya itu tapi otaknya terasa Seperti ditusuk-tusuk sesuatu. Percayalah itu sanggat menyakitkan.

"Shuutt.. istirahat kau pasti kelelahan ne.. Otouto" tersenyum lembut Wanita itu menutup mata Sai agar kembali beristirahat. Perasaan Bahagia melingkupi Dada Sai versi Wanita ini akhirnya dia bisa menyelamatkan Adik kesayangannya ini dari tangan Kejam master yang paling dia taati perintahnya.

'Maafkan Aku Otouto' Batin Wanita itu. Air matanya turun dan jatuh kepermukaan Wajah Putih pucat Sai. Menyesal andaikan Wanita ini tidak menyetujui Misi dari Danzo mungkin sekarang dia bisa bersama Adik kesayangannya ini, tapi segera dia menepis pemikirannya saat ini bukan apa-apa tapi tidak ada gunannya bukan menyesali Hal yang sudah terjadi.

'Master, apakah Naruto akan bahagia setelah rencana ini anda laksanakan?'

.

.

[A/N: INI FLASHBACK]

Kantor Kazekake, Sunagakure.

Pukul 12. 11.

.

.

Pemuda bersurai merah dengan lingkaran hitam disekitar matanya itu mendesah pelan. Tangannya yang memegang Fotonya bersama Kedua keluarganya. Mengusap foto wajah Kakaknya Pemuda bersurai merah darah ini meletakan kembali Foto itu dimeja. sudah lebih tiga minggu Anikinya Sabaku No Kankuro pergi entah kenapa dari Sunagakure. Padahal masalah dengan orang yang sudah dia anggap Adiknya Uzumaki Naruto saja belum selesai, bagaimana lagi sekarang apa yang harus dia lakukan semua permasalah yang terjadi disekitaranya cukup membuat Kazekage muda Sunagakure yang bernama Sabaku No Gaara ini cukup Stress ditambah tadi pagi baru saja ada pemberitahuan dari Komogakure jika Adik Raikage menghilang.

Tap.. tap.. BRAK (Langkah kaki dan pintu didobrak).

"KAZEKAGE-SAMA… Hostt.. Hoosht"

Sebenarnya saat ini dia seratus persen tidak ingin diganggu siapapun termasuk urusan negara, Tapi mengingat dia saat ini adalah Kazekage Gaara lebih memilih mendengarkan alasan Sekertarisnya Maki yang telah menghancurkan pintu Kantornya dengan sekali tendangan. Dibelakang Maki bisa ia lihat dengan 5 orang anbu Sunagakure juga beberapa pasukan Khusus penjaga Kazekage

"Hm? " tanya Gaara tanpa mengeluarkan kalimat apapun, sudah dikatakan bukan dia sanggat malas menghadapi urusan negara apalagi dengan wajah Maki yang sekarang terengah-engah dan dia yakin ini akan membuang tenaga serta waktunya. Andaikan Temari Nee-sama nya disini mungkin dia bisa menyerahkan seluruh pekerjaan Kazekage ke Temari dan kabur ke taman kesukaannya diKonoha setidaknya disana dia bisa mengurangi beban pikirannya sekarang.

"Ada surat dari gerbang dan orang-orang yang menjaga gerbang itu telah meninggal" tanpa titik ataupun koma Maki menyatakan Informasi yang juga baru saja diterimanya. Tangannya langsung menyerahkan surat yang memiliki bercak-bercak darah yang kemungkinan bekas pertarungan itu kepada Gaara dan disambut oleh Kazekage termuda ini dengan setengah hati.

Dua penjaga yang baru saja ditemukan bukanlah masalah bagi Sunagakure tapi isi surat itu. Surat bertintah hitam bertuliskan

**/Kepada Yang Terhormat Kazekage Sabaku No Gaara.\**

**/Siapa Aku Kau Tidak Perlu Tau, tapi bukankah tidak sopan bukan Kazekage-sama jadi bagaimana jika panggil saja aku Zero.\**

**/Aku Menawarkan Sebuah Permainan Kepadamu.\**

**/Hidup Semua Orang Tergantung Bagaimana Caramu Memainkannya Kazekage-Sama.\**

**/MAINKAN PERANMU Gaara.\ **

**/Atau.\**

**/Kau Kehilangan Yang Paling Kau Cintai Didunia Ini.\**

**/Caranya Mudah Saja Pilihlah Peranmu Disini Antagonis Atau Tritagonis.\**

**/Kuberikan Kau Dua Kesempatan Kazekage-Sama Hidupkan Atau Bunuh Itu Peranmu.\**

**/Aku Ingin Melihat Keputusanmu Dalam Satu Jam Setelah Surat Ini Ditemukan\**

**/Jaa Nee\**

Meremas kertas surat yang baru saja dibacanya Gaara Berpaling dan berdiri dari kursi kebesarannya. Mata Jadenya menatap Sendu pemandangan Kota Sunagakure yang berlatar belakang gurun pasir. Gaara tau ini akan segera terjadi apalagi jika menyangkut Naruto sahabat yang sudah ia anggap Saudara sendiri. tapi salahkah dia mengorbankan seluruh kehidupan dari orang Didunia ini hanya karena Zero orang berambut Putih dan bermata hitam yang menawarkan padanya bahwa orang yang paling dia cintai didunia ini akan dihidupkan kembali dalam artian benar-benar hidup tanpa jutsu Edo Tensei.

Salahkah Gaara mencintai orang yang sudah hidup bersamannya sejak lahir. Tangannya bergerak kearah dadanya tempat dimana bersarang seekor Bijuu yang dikenal sebagai Ichibi, sebagai nama samarannya sementara nama aslinya adalah Shukaku. Sejak kecil hanya Bijuu ini yang mau menjadi temannya walaupun dia hanyalah Wadah tempat tinggal sampai dia meninggal. Ia tau ia sudah berdosa mengorbankan sahabatnya sendiri demi Keegoisannya tapi yang lebih membuat hatinya tertohok adalah Sejak berakhirnya Perang Ninja Keempat Shukaku memang telah kembali ketubuhnya tetapi dalam kondisi sekarat dan Koma.

Dulu dia memang telah meninggal karena Shukaku dikeluarkan secara paksa dari tubuhnya, untung saja dia kembali dihidupkan oleh orang yang sudah dia anggap Nenek sendiri Chiyo. Tapi sekarang keadaannya berbeda setelah Shukaku kembali ketubuhnya fungsi tubuh Jinchurikinya kembali bekerja. Saat-saat dimana jika Bijuu melemah dan begitu juga kekuatan Jinchurikinya kembali dirasakannya.

Bahkan sekarang saat menggunakan jutsu Level A keatas pun semua tubuhnya langsung lemas dan berakhir dirumah sakit jika dia terlalu memaksa kan kehendaknya menggunakan Jutsu itu dan itu semua menghambat pekerjaannya sebagai Hokage yang seharusnya juga berperan penting dalam keamanan Desa dan itu semua hanya karena Shukaku yang tidak bisa memberikan Cakra.

Bijuu mati sama saja seperti Jinchuriki juga mati, tetapi kini Shukaku Koma dan harusnya Gaara juga Koma tetapi untunglah atau lebih tepatnya anehnya dia juga tidak koma.

"Kazekage-Sama?"

Suara Maki kembali membawa Gaara kedunia nyata. 'Maafkan Aku Naruto' batin Gaara yang kembali duduk dikursi kebesarannya dan mengambil kertas lalu menulis suatu pernyataan yang akan sangat berpengaruh pada ikatan antara desa Sunagakure dan desa Konohagakure. Sudah dia putuskan dia akan menjadi Antagonis dalam permainan Zero,dan yang Gaara harapkan hanyalah Zero menepati janji yang telah dibuatnya

Yaitu

Menghidupkan kembali Shukaku

Dan membahagiakan Naruto

Andai saja dia bisa menolak bujuk rayu dari Zero mungkin sekarang dia tidak terpuruk seperti ini, tapi apa daya dia bahkan tidak bisa bergerak leluasa setelah pertemuannya dengan Zero karena Gaara tau banyak budak milik Zero yang menjadi mata-mata Lima negara besar bahkan dia sudah mengetahui jika Sai yang dia temui dikonoha bukanlah Sai yang sebenarnya bahkan Rock Lee juga dia bisa merasakan bukan Lee yang sebenarnya terbukti saat kedatangannya KeKonoha dan Lee bersikap tidak seperti biasanya.

"Maki, berikan ini kepada Konoha"

"Dan keluar dari ruanganku KALIAN SEMUA" lanjut Gaara setelah menyerahkan Surat pemberhentian segala hubungan dengan Konoha.

"Hai… Kazekage-sama"

Tanpa banyak bicara semua orang bawaan Maki meninggalkan Ruangan Hokage dan menyisakan dua orang diruangan itu yaitu seorang dari pasukan penjaga Kazekage dan Gaara sendiri. Entah kenapa Atmosfer disini memberat bahkan saat bernafaspun sedikit sulit. Orang yang menjadi salah satu dari pasukan Kazekage itu tadi sedikit demi sedikit berubah tanda ia telah melepaskan Genjutsunya. Kini orang yang telah berubah itu menampilkan wujudnya yang sebenarnya yaitu orang yang selama ini selalu menjadi mimpi buruk bagi Gaara, salah satu budak dari Zero kini berada dihadapannya.

"Sampai kapan, kau kau akan diam disitu Satsuki!" akhirnya setelah beberapa Menit Gaara angkat suara. Sudah ia duga pasti orang ini akan mandatanginya langsung dan bukannya lewat surat tadi. Lagipula dia sudah merasakan tekanan Cakra orang ini agak berbeda dengan pasukan anbu, Maki, ataupun pasukan penjaga Kazekage karena lebih gelap.

Untuk alasan kenapa bahkan Anbu tidak merasakan Cakranya yang diyakini Gaara lebih kuat daripada dia dan lebih gelap itu mudah karena Satsuki menekan Cakranya sehingga terasa seperti Ninja Biasa.

"Hoo, sebuah kehormatan anda mengingat saya Kazekage-sama" ucap Satsuki sambil menyeringai misterius. Permainan sekarang baru saja dimulai dan Gaara sudah segelisah ini, ayolah bagaimana jika dia sudah memulai tahap Ketiga mungkin Gaara akan meninggal. Tapi di situlah yang menyenangkan jika melihat salah satu pion dari master mu mulai meragukanmu dan semakin Gaara meragukannya semakin rencananya berhasil. 'terlalu naif jika kau mempercayai Master, Gaara' pikir Satsuki dalam hati, sebenarnya apa yang dia pikirkan ini ada benarnya karena pikiran Masternya itu seperti labirin yang penuh lika-liku, tidak ada jalan keluar ataupun orang yang bisa memahaminya.

"Apa maumu sekarang?" bukannya menjawab Satsuki, wanita yang memiliki rambut Hitam legam panjang dan juga sepasang iris mata Scarlet ini malah mengerling nakal kearah Gaara mencoba menggoda pemuda tampan ini. Sayang bukan jika ada berondong fresh dan perjaka tetapi dilewatkan itulah yang dipikiran Satsuki.

"Ne.. kazekage-sama aku punya permintaan penting" dengan aksen Khasnya Satsuki mengutarakan keinginannya, sayangnya hal itu disambut tatapan dingin oleh Gaara. Dia tidak suka dipermainkan dan Zero adalah orang pertama yang telah mempermainkannya, jadi tidak perlu ditambah wanita aneh nan menjijikan yang tidak jelas gendernya ini.

Bukannya takut pada pandangan dingin Gaara, Satsuki malah meloncat keatas meja Kazekage dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke pemuda bersurai merah marun itu. "Ne, Kazekage-sama..- " wajah Satsuki kini berada didekat leher Gaara.

"adikku terlu..-"

"Bukan Urusanku" belum sempat Satsuki menyelesaikan kalimatnya Gaara malah sudah lebih dulu memotong kata-katanya. Tersenyum miring Satsuki malah bertindak semakin berani dengan duduk dipangkuan Gaara. "Ne… Baka kazekage-sama, apa kau mau melihat Sunagakure… penuh dengan BANGKAI wargamu" ancam Satsuki sungguh-sungguh, Saat ini adiknya terluka dan dia masih disibukan dengan misi dari masternya yang memerintahkannya untuk memata-matai Konoha jadi dia tidak memiliki waktu untuk sekedar menerima bantahan.

DEG

Sebut dia pengecut tapi Gaara bersumpah kini dia merasakan rasa takut setelah sekian lama tidak merasakannya. Dia tidak mau lagi merasakan Satsuki mengoyak tubuhnya dan mengembalikannya lagi secara berulang-ulang. Cukup sekali dan tidak perlu terulang lagi.

"berani kau melak…-" jari telunjuk Satsuki menyentuh bibir Gaara, menghentikan omong kosong yang akan diucapkan oleh Gaara. Dia sedang buru-buru, mendengarkan ceramahan Gaara soal apa yang akan terjadi setelah dia membunuh warganya sama saja seperti mendengarkan ceramahan dari orang tua.

PLAK

Gaara menghempaskan tangan yang menyentuh bibirnya. Najis, jika ia sampai membiarkan tubuhnya bersentuhan langsung lagi dengan orang yang sudah berani-beraninya membelah dadanya dan mengambil jantung serta hatinya.

Berlainan dengan Gaara yang jijik disentuh oleh Satsuki, sang tangan kanan Zero ini malah senang dengan perlawanan Gaara. menurutnya semakin 'Nakal' Gaara semakin menarik untuk menghancurkan kehidupannya. Menurut Satsuki jika semakin rusak seorang manusia maka semakin menarik untung menghancurkan kehidupannya yang sudah rusak dari awal itu.

"khkhukh…. WHAHAHAHAHAHAH.. khk". Tawa Satsuki menggelegar, menggema dalam ruangan yang sengaja dibuat agar kedap suara oleh sang Kazekage. Tak lama kemudian Satsuki hentikan tiba-tiba suara tawanya, dia berada dipangkuan seorang Kazekage yang menjabat sebagai orang paling penting di Sunagakure jadi tidak sopan bukan jika dia tertawa keras.

"Ne… Gaara-kun kau lupa… Ahnn.. kalau berapa kalipun tubuhku dibakar, tusuk, hancur, dipotong.. -" mengantungkan kata-katanya satsuki menyentuh lehernya dan membuka kerahnya sedikit sampai akhirnya menunjukan semacam tanda 6 tomoe yang berputar berlainan arah dan berwarna jingga dikulit putih Pucatnya. Mata scarletnya menatap tanda Ai' diatas mata Kanan Gaara.

"Aku tetap hidup. Apa kau lupa Gaara-kun saat kau memotong leherku aku tetap hidup bukan?" tangan Satsuki berpindah tempat dari kerahnya menuju kancing baju teratas Gaara.

"Karena bagaimanapun kita adalah boneka Master, seperti apapun kita mencoba membunuh tubuh kita berdua akan selalu kembali seperti semula" Gaara diam. Percuma saja melawan jika wanita ini sudah tau salah satu kelemahannya. Lagipula benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Satsuki mereka berdua memang adalah Boneka Antagonis dalam permainan Zero, tapi setidaknya mereka tidak dijadikan karakter Figuran dalam permainan ini, bayangkan jika mereka menjadi pemain figuran yang hanya bisa menonton didalam tubuh yang dikendalikan sepenuhnya oleh Zero. Tidak terima kasih setidaknya Gaara masih memikirkan timbal balik jika dia harus jadi Tirtagonis yang lebih mirip orang munafik karena menjadi baik lalu jahat ataupun sebaliknya jalat lalu baik padahal sejak awalpun dialah yang membuat semua terjadi.

Gaara menunduk diam membiarkan Satsuki terus berbicara. Tanpa sadar sang Kazekage termuda Sunagakure ini menggangukan kepalanya lemah.

"nee.. Kazekage-sama cobalah ingat ini kita adalah boneka jadi intinya kita tidak pernah merasakan rasa sakit lagi." Tahap dua selesai membuat senyuman Satsuki melebar. Tidak ia sangka jika semudah ini membuat Gaara percaya kata-katanya. Dia kira tadi awalnya mereka perlu adu jurus dan otot baru Gaara akan mengerti nyatanya? Ia hanya perlu sedikit mengancam dan VIOLA tugasnya sekarang sudah selesai jadi dia hanya perlu pergi Ke Konoha untuk menyebarkan mata-mata dalam Jurus adiknya, setelah itu baru kembali ke Sunagakure dan menyembuhkan Adiknya.

Jika kalian berpikir kenapa tidak Satsuki serahkan langsung saja ke Gaara adiknya? Teruslah berharap karena itu hanya akan terjadi didalam mimpimu sampai matipun tidak akan dia serahkan siapapun Sai bahkan kepada Shin orang yang menjadi kakak cuih… tiri Sai dulu sewaktu Satsuki masih menjalani misi dari Danzo.

Oh, ya mengingat muka menjijikan Shin membuatnya ingat saat ujian penentu masuk tidaknya kedalam keanggotaan anbu Root. Melihat tangisan Sai yang terpaksa meninggalkan Shin dan matinya sampah itu secara perlahan didepan mata Satsuki membuat ia puas. menurutmu siapa lagi yang bisa membuat Racun yang tahan sampai bertahun-tahun dengan Efek samping Hancurnya organ dalam selain daripada Satsuki? Danzo? Pffftt… asal kalian tau saja Danzo juga dia beri racun.

Plok

Satsuki menepuk tanganya satu kali dan kemudian meloncat dari pangkuan Gaara kemudian mendarat satu meter didepan sang Kazekage. Refleks Gaara meloncat juga dari kursinya dan berdiri di atas Ruangannya, tangan Gaara tidak tinggal diam juga mengambil Kunai dipinggangnya. Satsuki bukanlah orang yang mudah diremehkan, dia sudah pernah merasakan bagaimana hebatnya wanita bersurai hitam kemerahan ini.

"Yosh, tugasku sudah selesai… Jaa-nee Gaara-Kun" jari manis dan kelingking ia lipat sehingga membentuk jarinya yang lain membentuk huruf L. mulutnya berbicara beberapa patah kata yang tidak dimengerti Gaara kemudian mengambil pedang Tachi* dari punggungnya dan mengarahkan kearah penyokong kehidupannya berdetak yaitu Jantung.

Melihat Satsuki mulai memegang Senjata Gaara semakin menaikan intensitan pertahanannya dengan membuat pasir disekitarnya menjadi tajam dan semuanya mengarah ke orang yang seharusnya dia anggap Master. Dilain pihak Satsuki tersenyum arogan dan tidak merespon pose menyerang Gaara melah mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Kai"

Crass

Bofft

Ternyata Gaara sejak tadi hanya berbicara dengan Chi Bunshin (Bunshin yang terbuat dari darah ). Sampai kepulan asap bekas bunshin buatan dari Satsuki menghilang barulah Gaara menapakan kakinya kembali ketanah.

Mata Jadenya melirik bekas darah yang mengalir kearah sepatunya. Saat darah itu sedikit lagi mengenai sepatunya kaki Gaara memutar, menghindari cairan merah itu lalu kemudian berjongkok disebelah genangan itu. Darah itu terus saja mengalir seakan-akan mencari inangnya. Gaara menghembuskan nafasnya. Dia harus melakukan ini, HARUS walaupun artinya ia kehilangan setengah kewarasanya dan sepenuhnya menjadi budak permainan Zero. Tanpa ragu lagi ia sentuh genangan darah Satsuki yang terus saja mengalir kearah sekitar Gaara.

'Gomen, Naruto'

Sang Kazekage menutup matanya. Ia sudah tau apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Mulutnya terbuka pasrah membiarkan benda licin tidak bertulang yang bertekstur licin alias lidahnya mengecap setetes darah Satsuki yang ia yakini sudah diberikan hal aneh oleh Zero.

Lick

DEG

BUAK (SFX: lantai hancur)

"UARGGGHHHH!".

Tangan Gaara jatuh terkulai keatas tanah, kepalanya menunduk dalam, badannya membukuk, dan juga secara ajaib dari dalam punggungnya mengeluarkan pasir yang kini membentuk sayap iblis dari pasir itu menghantam tanah. Pasir-pasir miliknya bertebangan secara Acak diatas udara kemudian memutari tubuhnya lalu membentuk tombak lucup yang mengarah kesekitarnya seakan melindungi tubuhnya. Tangannya yang sebelumnya terkulai lemas dibawah tanah kini bergerak keudara, tidak berhenti sampai disitu semua jari-jari Gaara bergerak tidak karuan. Ketika akan berdiri dari tempatnya berjongkok dengan Tangannya yang masih bergerak tanpa perintah, tubuhnya tanpa sebab jatuh kearah genangan Air.

Splass… Bruk

PLAK

Tanganya yang sebelumnya sudah terkena darah Satsuki menampar tanda 'Ai' dikeningnya kemudian jarinya turun menuruni mata dan hidungnya sampai dibibirnya Gaara menjilat darah ditelapak tanganya rakus.

"Motou…. Motou.. MOTOUUU" Seperti orang kesetanan Gaara berbalik dan berjongkok membiarkan baju Kebanggaannya sebagai Hokage berlumuran darah. Matanya yang dulunya Jade berubah menjadi Hitam berubah sekitarnya dan berpupil merah scarlet persis seperti mata Satsuki.

Cipac… cikpakk… splass

Tes..

Tanganya yang awalnya memukul-mukul genangan darah itu berhenti sejenak. Mulut Gaara terbuka sepenuhnya menampilkan giginya saat akan bertransformasi menjadi Ichibi seperti saat genin, air liurnya mengalir sampai menetesi darah yang menampilkan refleksi mukanya sekarang.

Dengan bergetar, tanganya dilengkungkan dan menyapu darah sehingga terkumpul sedikit diantara kedua tanganya. Hati-hati Gaara medekatkannya keantara mulutnya seolah tidak rela kehilangan cairan itu. Hidungnya kini berubah menjadi lebih sensitif saat mencium bau darah.

Slurrp

Gaara menghirup semua darah ditanganya, kepalanya mengadah keatas demi tidak kehilangan sedikitpun cairan merah itu. Semua pasir yang awalnya membentuk tombak luncup seperti melindungi Gaara menghilang digantikan dengan mundurnya semua aliran darah tadi kembali ketempat asalnya dan naik keatas, melayang diudara tepatnya diatas tubuh sang kazekage.

Mata hitam berpupil merah Gaara menatap kosong darah yang melayang diatasnya.

"khekheke… WAHAHAHAHAHHHAHAHAH!…KHAHAHAHAH!". Tubuh Gaara bergetar, Sedetik kemudian dia tertawa keras. Sekarang semuanya terasa melayang dan ringan seperti saat kau menggunakan Narkoba. Saat tawanya berhenti Gaara tersenyum miring membiarkan gigi-giginya yang tajam melukai mulutnya.

"Motou~…khk…MOTOUUU!"

Splass

Glup..glupp

Mulutnya yang sejak awal dibiarkan terbuka karena ia mengetahui akan jatuhnya cairan ini, menerima dengan senang hati Darah yang jatuh memasuki mulutnya. Gaara membiarkan sisa dari cairan kental itu mengalir turun dari rambut dan kepalanya mengenai sayap pasirnya dan membuat darah meresap disela-sela pasir itu.

"ne… Satsuki, sejak kapan aku pernah jadi anak baik?" Gaara tersenyum miring, mulutnya terbuka lebar menampilkan giginya yang kembali seperti semula begitupula tubuhnya. Lidahnya terjulur menjilat bekas darah dibibirnya yang jatuh dari rambutnya dan mengenai bibir merah tipis itu.

"Ini hidupku, Badan milikku, dan Kematian yang diatur olehku sendiri"

Tubuhnya tiba-tiba merinding hebat merasakan telapak tangan sebelah kanannya terasa terbakar. Matanya memperhatikan tanda enam tomoe yang berlawanan arah. Inilah akhir dari kendali atas tubuhnya sendiri, semuanya sudah milik Zero bahkan kewarasanya hanya milik Zero.

"selamanya tidak akan kubiarkan kau mengendalikan kehidupanku" aura Gaara menggelap. Tekanan cakranya memberat meninggalkan efek samping tanah yang dipijakinya retak karena kekuatan yang baru didapatkannya.

Ahh… benar juga mengingat tentang Satsuki, sang kazekage ini ingat tentang adiknya yang ter…. Apalah tadi, mungkin terluka Tapi itu bukanlah urusannya. Mau mati ataupun hidup adik Satsuki tidak akan pernah memberikan pengaruh apapun dikehidupannya. Peduli setan jika adiknya sekarat itu sama sekali bukanlah urusannya.

"Tugasku hanya tinggal menyakiti Naruto"

.

.

.

~Flashback Off~

.

.

.

Gaara membuka matanya memperlihatkan iris jade gelap. Berbeda dengan yang dulu sekarang dia sudah kehilangan seluruh perasaannya. Ia kini bertatapan langsung dengan Rocky 12 yang katanya sudah pergi kesini langsung setelah mendapatkan kabar bahwa Gaara memutuskan hubungan antara Suna-Konoha.

"Apa urusan kalian?" Gaara melipat semua jari tangannya dan menatap kedua belas orang lengkap dengan Naruto, orang yang menjadi awalan dari semua masalah dikehidupannya. Sejujurnya sang Kazekage ini mengetahui maksud kedatangan mereka kemari pasti ada sangkut pautnya dengan surat itu.

Sebenarnya isi surat itu simpel saja. Semua yang berhubungan dengan Konoha di Sunagakure harus dihapuskan. Bahkan penjualan barang ataupun makanan. Tapi kini kasusnya berbeda, kedatangan mereka semua kemari masih diperbolehkan kerena ada Naruto disini.

"Gaar..-" ucapan Shikamaru sebagai pemimpin kelompok kali ini dipotong dengan cepat oleh Gaara sendiri.

"kau berada diwilayah Suna, Nara-san". Dengan Nada datar Gaara menghentikan ucapan Shikamaru. Semua didalam kantor Kazekaze menatap Gaara bingung, ini aneh bukannya tidak sampai beberapa seminggu lalu mereka masih berbicara dengan Gaara tetapi kenapa sekarang dia sudah berubah total. 

Naruto memperhatikan tangan orang yang sudah ia anggap saudara sendiri curiga. Ini sangat aneh bukan dengan kembalinya Bijuu kedalam tubuh seorang Jinchuriki pastilah jika ada sebuah luka maka akan dengan segera sembuh, tapi entah kenapa ditangan Gaara yang Naruto lihat hanyalah sebuah kain perban yang dibalut.

Apalagi dengan mata Gaara yang menurut Naruto berubah menjadi lebih gelap bahkan seperti tidak ada kehidupan didalamnya. Biasanya Gaara akan tersenyum walaupun kecil disaat bertemu dengan mereka orang-orang Konoha, tatapi sekarang Gaara bahkan tidak mau melihat mereka. Cukup, Dia sangat penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada perubahan Gaara yang sudah lama ia tidak temui.

"Gaara, tanganmu tidak terluka bukan?"

TBC

Cuap-cuap lala:

Etoo… hehehehe.. gomen jangan bunuh lala karena ngaret dari jadwal, ingat lala kan suka PHP :p. maksud dari chapter ini ngejelasin siapa nama kakak Sai, sama peran Gaara dalam permainan Zero. Oh, ya zero ini anggap aja nama samaran pria misterius berambut putih itu. Say, itu sulit banget tiap ada kemunculan dia pasti panjang banget nulisnya jadi anggap aja nama orang itu Zero.

Gomen kalau alurnya kecepatan, lala minggu depan ulangan jadi yang pelajar pasti tau suka dukanya. Nanti chapter depan lala usahakan lebih greget lagi ceritanya.

Terus senjata yang dipakai oleh Satsuki (OC sekaligus kakak Sai) itu namanya emang tachi, bukan berarti Itachi ya dibawah ini penjelasanya.

**Tachi* **

**adalah sejenis pedang Jepang yang lebih melengkung dan sedikit lebih panjang daripada katana. pedang disebut tachi jika digantung pada obi dengan sisi tajam mengarah ke bawah, dan pedang yang sama disebut katana jika dibawa dengan sisi tajam mengarah ke atas dan diselipkan pada korset. Pedang model tachi akhirnya tak dipakai lagi dan digantikan oleh katana. Sementara itu, pedang model daitō (pedang panjang yang lebih dulu ada daripada katana), panjang rata-rata mata pedangnya sekitar 78 cm (lebih panjang dari katana yang panjang rata-ratanya sekitar 70 cm). Berlawanan dengan cara tradisional membawa katana, tachi dikenakan dengan sisi tajam mengarah ke bawah dan biasanya dibawa pasukan kavaleri.**

**Variasi dari panjang rata-rata tachi dibedakan dengan awalan ko- untuk tachi berukuran pendek dan ō- untuk tachi berukuran lebih panjang. Sebagai contoh, tachi model shōtō yang panjangnya hampir sama dengan wakizashi disebut kodachi. Pedang tachi terpanjang yang disebut ōdachi dari abad ke-15 berukuran panjang lebih dari 3,7 meter (panjang mata pedangnya 2,2 m) namun tachi model ini diperkirakan hanya digunakan pada upacara-upacara. Pada tahun 1600-an, banyak tachi kuno diperpendek menjadi katana. Hampir seluruh pedang tachi yang sekarang ada termasuk jenis o-suriage. Jadi, jarang sekali terdapat pedang tachi ubu yang asli dan bertanda tangan.  
><strong> 

**Yang terakhir jangan lupa Review Ne m(._.)m**


End file.
